Fifty Shades of Friendship
by Lobster33
Summary: What if Ana doesn't call Christian in the bathroom at the bar, what if a drunken Ana lets Jose take her home…..what if Christian hears the whole thing…..
1. Chapter 1

Ana's Point of View

Whew I think I'm actually starting to get to that point where I'm really drunk, the room is spinning a bit and I can't seem to focus on any one conversation long enough to contribute. I do think I feel like I need to relieve myself in the rest room so I focus on that. Stumbling to my feet ever so Ana like _"Geeze your even less graceful when your trashed maybe Christian assumed you were when fell into his officer_" my subconscious snickers.

In the bathroom I'm trying desperately and failing to sort my brain out, the books, these new feelings I'm not used to and not really sure what they are, Jose being way over touchy tonight GAH I need air.

I finish up and wash my hands, pinch my cheeks for a little colour because I'm staring at a more than usual pale version of me, and then make my way outside.

Ah deep breath full's of fresh air have never felt so wonderful, I start to feel a tiny bit less clouded and start really wondering what I'm doing here. I thought Kate and I were going to celebrate together but it seems she is celebrating with her body and whoever she feels can touch it tonight, which honestly doesn't bother me as it's just Kate but she has left me to awkwardly "party" with Jose and people I'm not that close with.

Speak of the devil? Himself _"not the Jose is the devil he is such a close dear friend…" _I think to myself.

"Hey Ana there you are I was worried" Jose says is this odd silky voice I have never heard from him before. "I'm fine, ah nnneeded air" I respond hearing myself slur and kicking myself for it.

Jose then moves forward and I feel this shiver run up my spine tickling my skin along the way, he is standing so close to me now I can feel his hot breath on my face and is making me not feel so hot. I quickly push him off me feebly but say "I think I'm going to be sick" and that does the trick he jumps right back.

I bend over ready to just get over it but try to focus on breathing in more clear crisp breaths of air, eventually I calm my churning belly and am able to stand up. Jose takes my hand "You okay now" he chuckles a little…."yeah, I think so …. Look lets go have some more fun we have all had quiet the year" I don't want to give Jose the wrong idea getting so close to me, I think that's what made me feel so ill, getting to warm _"Yeah…..that's it, riiiiiight"_ I wave my subconscious off.

We rejoin the table, less Kate whom I see off in the corner grinding on some blond guy, lovely alone and awkward again thanks Kate.

Jose sits next to me and hands me another drink, him and a few other people start talking and I struggle to act not so socially out of my element all the while trying to not offend Jose by taking small sips of this drink I didn't want.

Black Blotches that's the only way to descried what I see forming in front of me, what is this I wonder, I want to reach out but I can't make my arms work and it feels like my head is moving side to side, odd. "Shit Ana!" Whoa I feel hands all around me and I try really hard to focus….oh there is my wonderful friend Jose, "hiccup, HI JOSE! What are you doing here, where is here anyways" he laughs presumably at me though I'm not too sure what about that was funny. We are standing now and he is mumbling about getting me home before I actually pass out so now I'm heading out of the bar purse in 1 hand and Jose draped around me helping me walk, "_what a nice friend_ " I think to myself.

As I fumble for the cab's door handle to get out I suddenly remember Kate "Fuck, Kate! I forgot to tell her I was leaving she is going to be so mad!" I dig my phone out of my purse open it and scroll down to hit Kate's number, Jose opens my door helps me out and then grabs my phone and shoves it in my bag "I let her know I was taking you home Ana" he smiles and I nod stumbling forward to my door, ah home this is where I want to be.

Christian's point of view!

This company has no chance at surviving if we don't do a complete over haul, I have been going over the numbers for 3 hours now and there is no other way around it, hopefully we can salvage enough positions to not put a lot of people out on their asses. My phone ringing startles me as it's been oddly quiet this evening.

I look down and am pleasantly surprised to see "Anastasia Steel" on my screen…though it is awfully late what is she up to I wonder. I answer on the second ring "Hello?"….nothing…."Hello? Anastasia?"…I listen hard and here a bunch of ruffling and … 2 voices I think. "ANA" …. Nothing, okay this is odd I sit still trying to hear what's going on maybe she wanted me to hear?

"Jose I think I'm ready for bed" yup that was definitely Ana WHAT THE FUCK is she doing talking about bed with that prick Jose, what's her game is she trying to prove to me that she is not interested?

"Bed right let me help you in there"…..giggling fucking giggling I hear her slur out a "nooooo your silly I know the way thanks for helping me home" oh thank fuck. "I insist I wouldn't be a good friend if you passed out on the way" yeah I'm sure you sick fucker you just want to get in her room Ana say "NO" I yell into the phone. I hear nothing but muffles, walking maybe? Fuck, fuck, fuck, something tells me she is not seeing him outside FUCK.

"Well….thanks "she doesn't sound right at all definitely under the influence, what the fuck was she thinking getting drunk and then leaving with a horny bastard? …. "No Jose don't" shit…."Ana come on I know you want me, you're so pretty just let me kiss you, show you how good it will feel" shit, shit! she said no you fucker you better back off…. "TAYLOR" I yell knowing he is outside. Trying to still listen I signal to Taylor to trace Ana's phone and realize my heart is frantically beating.

"Jose don't ….please I'm just so tired"…."okay baby lay down" fucking hell "DON'T LAY DOWN" I scream in my phone hoping to startle that fucker but then I hear the springs of a bed, oh my god I'm full blown RUNNING through the hotel Taylor had already got my car from the valet and his I jump in and tell him to follow.

I throw my phone in the hands free dock so I can torture myself some more while racing to the location Taylor has given me. I can't hear much though some dull moaning a whimper? FUCK I am gripping my steering wheel so fucking tight my hands are turning white I'm furious how could she let this happen what a stupid, stupid, girl, what a FUCKING disgusting excuse for a human being this fucking guy is. I'm so mad and angry and…..what is this feeling in my chest this over whelming feeling I only feel…in my nightmares …..Fucking fear FUCK.

I throw open my door and charge up the steps, with a nod Taylor busts the door open. "Stay here" …. What if she is indecent I don't need more people seeing her, she wouldn't want that. I don't call her name cause I don't want to startle that FUCKER if something happened I need to know so I can tell her.

I bust through the only closed door and there in the middle of the bed is a lifeless frail pale girl with her head lolled to one side, no pants ….on top of her with pants at his ankles and now staring at me in shocked disbelief is that disgusting photographer boy "I fucking KNEW It" I thought. I run over and literally pick the nasty prick up and throw him off the bed, off….Anastasia who I am now aware is panty less as well "YOU MOTHER FUCKING raping piece of shit" I run up to his stumbling form and kick him in the stomach pick him up and throw him down the hall "Who the fuck do you think you are taking advantage of a defenseless girl PASSED THE FUCK OUT" I kick him again this time I connect with his head…."she she said she wanted it" "SHUT THE FUCK UP" I throw him towards the open front door and walk over leaning too close to his ear…."you pathetic mutt I was on her phone I heard everything and you can be sure as fuck I will not hesitate to make sure its public knowledge that you are nothing but a twisted sick fuck who poses as a friend then fucking rapes them when they are incoherent…..you will ROT in a fucking jail cell where I will personally make sure you know what it feels like to be where Ana is now" one more kick and I nod at Taylor who picks up his body while he rumbles about shit like he didn't, hadn't, not yet , sorry bullshit.

I run back to Ana's room "shit why did you let this happen" I mumble to myself. I quickly grab a throw blanket and cover her up. I pick her up cradling her like a small child my god she is beautiful and now because of bad choices and a stupid prick she is tainted she doesn't deserve this "FUCK". She lets out a breath of air and a little whimper I stop walking and think….Jose while his pants were off his boxers were still on completely and both Ana's legs where still together under him and that crap he was saying as Taylor dragged him away…..maybe I got here fast enough maybe the limp dick was to intoxicated to get it up right away…..maybe.

I take Ana to my car and belt her in, Taylor and I decide against taking her to the hospital in case I'm right and we got there in time to stop anything from happening. I didn't want Ana to wake up scared in some hospital room….._"So maybe she will be less scared if she wakes in my room, riiiight"_

I carry her up and gently lay her on my bed, she really is the most captivating women I have ever laid eyes on fuck she deserves the world not this dark night she got herself caught up in.

I leave the throw wrapped around her but also put the bed spread up and over her body, I sit on the edge of the bed just staring at her for what feels like forever. I'm still so mad and frustrated and a bit scared because I'm still hoping I'm right and caught that fucker in time, but part of me is calm and almost serene just starting at her. I start to feel my eye lids get heavy. I contemplate going to the couch for about 1 millisecond before I think fuck that this my bed, I climb in next to Ana and just stare at her gorgeous face until I drift off hoping I don't startle her with a nightmare.

Ana's Point of View

I yawn and stretch and then instantly feel my throbbing head…..owww my head I feel horrible. I turn on my side hopeful to sleep this off a bit more and then feel something in my bed…..oh shit…..I peak one eye open so very afraid of what I'm going to see, and there lays the most beautiful man I have ever seen. Still confused and slightly in shock I sit up a bit to figure out what's going on and who this is….CHRISTIAN GREY omg omg omg omg O M G.

Why is Christian Grey in my bed, wait this isn't my bed, where the fuck am I …..I try to move to get out of the bed fast but stumble, shit I'm tangled in blankets ….AHHH….THUD…. I hit the floor still tangled in what is this? The blanket my mom made for me, from home what the fuck? Oh my god my head hurts and I think I'm dreaming still maybe? Hopefully? Just then I look up and see a beautiful pair of Grey eyes staring back at me over the bed.

"Um, hi?"….he laughs "hi Anastasia, going somewhere"…..I'm dumb struck seriously I can't move my mouth "If you were going to use the rest room I suggest you don't fight out of the blanket, as you have nothing on your bottoms though I am not going to complain about a show…"

My eyes literally BUG out of my head as I peak down and see that yes in fact I'm bottomless….completely. What the fuck, what the fuck!

"Um could you please, um turn around"…more staring oh my goodness he is so pretty…"Yes Anastasia I certainly can". Finally I'm let go of his trance, I carefully stand albeit a bit wobbly and start towards the bathroom half panicking as to why I'm naked on my bottom. Right before I'm about to shut the bathroom door Christian says "Anastasia, before you start to panic I need you to know I didn't do anything to you, I'm not sure what exactly you remember but I brought you here to help you sleep it off. " I slowly walk back in the room towards the bed trying to recall last night….I remember the bar, the drinks, Jose, the heat, fuck Jose….my room….my bed…"NO" I gaps covering my mouth.

Christian is beside me in a second holding my shoulders and looking right in my eyes "Anastasia when I got there the boy was on top of you but he still had his boxers on and it didn't look like he had the chance yet to…" I shudder…"Bbbut how how d – did you know? "I barely stutter out". "I'm not sure how but you called me and then you must have put your phone back in your purse but I heard…..it all" omg "Listen I'm so sorry but if you want to go to the hospital I can take you, I just didn't know what to do".

I just sit there shocked trying to process it all but not really sure where to start but this seems as good as anywhere. "Christian, thank you for…for saving me" I let a little sob out and he brings me close "Shhh Ana you are safe, I will never let anything happen to you, shh"

It feels wonderful in his arms, after a bit I go to the rest room to clean up and after a few more accounts of last night and how I'm uh feeling I really think Christian is right he got there just in time. All of a sudden I'm over come by the feelings I have for this man, this person I barely know he came and rescued me and I will never be able to repay him ever but he has invited me to breakfast and that's at least a start …


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey! Thank you so much for the follows, favorites and reviews! I'm over whelmed I guess I just thought as the first part as just a one shot but with your encouragement I have decided to continue. I have a direction and hopefully you will join me for the ride of maybe a different kind of relationship then that of the book….at least for now…. I do apologize for the horrid editing I just threw it all out just going over it myself but my wonderful husband said we would edit for me so hopefully this is a bit better. Thank you again and I will try to hold onto the original characters best I can perhaps with a slightly softer Christian but how long will that last!

I don't own these characters!

CHAPTER 2

Christian's POV

No nightmares, nothing. Was it a coincidence? No, it couldn't be. I have never in my life slept without a nightmare. Oh how fucking wonderful it felt. I feel so rested, so energized…but then who wouldn't waking up with the gorgeous Anastasia Steele in their bed. Well, their floor I guess.

I really do hope I eased her mind a bit with the details I had from last night. Fuck, I'm still thanking my lucky stars that she somehow phoned me; I shudder to think what might have happen if…

"Hi." Gosh even her little innocent voice is perfect.

"Hi, feeling any better?" At least she looks refreshed too, I note as I look up at her and….

"A bit. My head hurts a little but your shower felt amazing." I struggle to keep my jaw in place and not on the floor because the thought of her in my shower feeling amazing is making certain parts of my body feel amazing, not to mention she is wearing nothing but my shirt from last night. Her silky legs on show just for me as my eyes drag up her body, drinking in every little detail. The edge of my shirt hits just above mid thigh, leaving just the most wonderful things to the imagination. _Focus, you ass, she is just standing there_.

I rise out of my chair. "Please, Ana, take a seat and join me for breakfast." I motion to the chair right beside me, not wanting her any farther away. She bites that delicious lower lip, maybe contemplating my offer. Hell, she has got to be hungry and I need to remedy that! Either way that lip is making my pants pull a little tighter._ Focus. _Slowly, she moves forward and sits down beside me.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a bit of everything." I hope she is hungry because I already feel bad about what may be left behind after this meal, but I wanted to make her happy. _Wait what? When did I start giving a fuck about making someone else happy…..gosh she is beautiful. She deserves to be happy especially after last night. Yeah that's it, I'm just trying to make up for that fucking so-called friend._

"Everything looks so deliciously yummy, thank you."

I was right, she is hungry. There might not be a lot left to waste after all. We sit in comfortable silence just eating. Every now and then I chance a glance to make sure she is still here. A few times our eyes connect and I feel this intense jolt, this wonderful feeling I can't explain, but I know I don't want it to go anywhere. _"What are you doing to me Anastasia?" _I try to bore into her thoughts to retrieve my answer.

Ana POV

God he is beautiful. I really can't stop staring. It's becoming a problem because he has caught me a few times, but I just can't seem to help it. Do I really mind though? No, given the chance I might be willing to do nothing but gaze into those soft grey eyes forever. I feel like they hold so much; an old soul trying to pour all they know into me, into my being.

"Ana, did you have any plans today?" He smoothly asks while pouring said soul into my eyes.

"Um…" I suck my lip into my teeth trying to think if I did have any plans, but I'm blank. I can't think around him. "I don't think so, why?"

He breathes a deep breath like he is contemplating something and those eyes, wow those eyes instantly changed darker, molten. "I, ah, well I was going to go hiking with my brother today but would love for you to join me instead. I find it works well to join my scattered thoughts, and in light of last night I just thought it might be good for you."

_Good for me?_ Oh shit, Jose. I don't want to think about that, at least not around him, but I do just want to be around him. "Okay," I squeak out. "I would really like that, but um…I have no pants." I look up at him shyly.

He laughs a full blown laugh that reverberates through my core. It's a wonderful sound. I look at him quizzically. "Really Grey, it's not that funny!"

"Perhaps not, but your face when you said it was the cutest I have ever seen it." _He thinks I'm cute! No, just the face I make when I say silly things, apparently. _"Taylor picked you up a few things. They are in that bag by the door. It should be perfect for hiking."

"Oh, well thank you Taylor, because this attire would hardly be suitable," I say motioning to Christian's shirt that barley covers my bits. He makes that wonderful sound again, another chuckle.

"Again, Miss Steele, I would not complain about the floor show if that," he motions to my attire, "was all you choose to wear hiking. Though it would prove hard to enjoy any other scenery." Wow. With that I blush my darkest shade of red to date. Wonderful.

I decide to take this opportunity to make a quick exit and get some clothes on. He smiles, making my legs quake, and I'm really not sure how I'm going to last the whole day with this man. I might just die right here with that look as my last.

Taylor has picked out a pair of soft material skinny jeans, a V-neck baby blue t-shirt, a tight white long-sleeved jacket of thin material, and at the bottom of the bag a beautiful blue lacey bra and panty set followed by a comfy pair of chucks. _Wow does Taylor do personal shopping as a side job? _Everything in here is so _me_, though it's going to be hard to look him in the eye knowing he is the only man to ever buy my intimate clothing. Not even Ray ever did that!

I get dressed and throw my hair back in a tight pony tail, take a deep breath to control my nerves and make my way back out to the Greek God that is Christian.

He is standing at the window, looking out at the grey Vancouver sky. _I hope it doesn't rain,_ I think to myself. Standing with his back to me I have a chance to just look at him. He has a perfectly sculpted back; I can see the muscles ripple though his shirt as he breathes. I scan downward and man he has a nice ass! I giggle involuntarily at my thought and he turns around with a big smile on his face, making my legs weak again.

He strolls slowly over to me with a soft, kind look on his face. Hanging up his phone, he takes my hand and turns it over, kissing the back so gently. His lips feel as soft as silk. He looks up at me through his dark lashes and says "I have been all over the world Anastasia, and I assure you there is no sound more beautiful than that of your giggle. If I never heard another sound from this moment on, I would be forever peaceful with that sound in my head for the rest of my days." My subconscious swoons.

Wow, I have never heard someone talk like he does in real life. Books, maybe, but life? Who is this and what did he do with the arrogant man I met in his office? Surely he hit his head or something. What is he doing here with me, saying wonderful things like that?

Just as I'm trying to clear the dazed look off my face he says "Come, lets hike," and pulls me out the door. This feels so right. I haven't even thought about last night and I'm very grateful because I don't want to have to right now. Right now I just want to go hiking with the Christian Grey who just made my heart melt with a few beautiful words.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

My head is spinning. I'm just trying to figure out how to keep one foot in front of the other. Being this close to Mr. Beautiful makes me feel so different, in another world, so happy. I vaguely register Christian reaching forward with his elegantly sculptured fingers to call the elevator. It pings and we walk in, still holding hands. When the doors shut, I feel like an intense lightning bolt hits the elevator. That electric charge I felt before is back with a vengeance, making all the hairs on my body stand on end and my heart thud faster than should be possible possible.

In this moment I feel something I have never felt, this primal need to lunge my body at the glorious creature next time me. I want him. I want him to want me. _But honestly if he wanted the same thing would we still be standing here, like this, nothing but space between us?_

As I begin convincing myself to ignore these feelings that I highly doubt are returned, the elevator pings, signaling we are in the garage. As Christian takes a step forward out of the elevator, I hear a long exhale from those lips. As if on cue I also exhale a shuddering breath I didn't realize I was holding. Christian turns to me with a knowing gaze and I see the corner of his mouth raise in small sweet smile. _Maybe it is there for him too. _But as quick as it was there his sweet smile changes into a mischievous smirk. "Let's go, my car is over there," sweeping his hand toward a slick black Audi R8. Clearly by the look on his face this car is one of his favorite toys. I can't help but giggle at him and I'm graced with a megawatt smile and a younger, vibrant man.

Christian squeezes my hand one last time, almost as if he is trying to memorize the feeling, then he walks over, opens my door and we take off towards wherever we are heading for our hike.

"Where are we going anyway?"

He chances a sideways glace at me peering through his lush lashes. "It's a little bit of a drive, but I think worth it. It's a park called Moulton Falls."

I smile. "Kate likes to drag me out of the apartment so we have gone on a few nice walks, but I haven't heard of that trail. I'm excited."

"I'm glad, I like seeing you happy. I like that you're giving me a chance to make you happy. It's truly what you deserve Anastasia."

My subconscious swoons so dramatically. _He wants me to be happy! _I glance out the window trying to hide the small smile and grand blush blooming across my face, though I feel like I can hear him smiling beside me.

We sit the rest of the ride in calm silence. Every now and then I sneak a peek; he looks so calm out here cruising around. It's a nice change, very non-CEO.

Christian's POV

I park at the entrance to the trail knowing that behind Taylor and whatever security he deemed fit enough to watch my car won't be far behind. I exit the car and walk over to the other side to open Ana's door. _See? I can do gentleman, thank you Mom. _

I extend my hand to Ana. I'm sure she thinks I'm just being nice, but I just can't wait to feel her silky delicate hand in mine once more. _Fuck it feels just as good as I remember. If just her hand can make me feel this, my God what would it be like touching her everywhere else?_

I glance over and nod at Taylor, who will discretely keep pace behind us. You never know when some idiot will try and make their move. He nods back and I pull Ana's hand forward to start our hike.

Assuming Ana doesn't hike very often, I found a trail I figured would suit a more leisurely hike for us. Honestly, it's nice to just stroll along as she takes it all in through those amazing blues that don't seem to miss a single thing.

"Oh Christian look over there," she points at a bird perched gracefully on a branch.

"An Osprey, I believe," I answer her unasked questioned. She giggles.

"CEO and bird watcher, who would have thought? I never pegged you as the type."

I think I will have a bit of fun with this. "Perhaps if you looked past the face, you would see there is a lot about me you don't know." She just stares and then a bit of a blush creeps up. Good. I pull her forward to continue.

We continue to hike along the trail. I'm starting to wonder how she is doing. Has she thought about what happened last night, or stop to figure out how she is going to move forward with action against that fucking photographer? I hoped coming out here would clear her mind, so she could really think about it all, but I'm having trouble thinking about anything aside from her. Maybe she is having the same problem….

All of a sudden Ana's hand is ripped away from mine as she trips on an exposed tree root and stumbles forward to the hard ground. "Shit Ana!" I try and grab her around the waist to soften her fall and fail miserably. "Fuck, are you okay?" She looks up right into my eyes, into my soul, her eyes pooling with tears and my heart suddenly starts to ache.

Ana's POV

Oww, crap. How embarrassing. I seriously cannot stay on my feet around this man. This is getting ridiculous. I stare up into his concerned grey eyes and it's as if every shield I put up today so he couldn't see what I have been thinking about comes crashing down hard.

"I'm so stupid." I shake my head, willing the tears to stay at bay.

"Hush, you are not, you just tripped".

I shake my head and he looks puzzled. "I drank too much. I don't drink and I drank too much. It's my fault, this all happened because of me."

Christian gently reaches around my waist and picks me up. Silently he walks over to a log off the trail, and effortlessly lifts me up onto it.

While he looks at the bloody damage to both my knees, his soothing, calm voice distracts me.

"Anastasia, I'm under the assumption that the photographer," he clenches his jaw, "prior to last night, was a close friend."

I nod.

"I don't know much about friendships, but in my opinion you should be able to trust your friends to protect you, not lead you to harm."

"B-but maybe I l-l-lead him on, made him think I was okay with it all because I was so stupid and had too much to drink," I stutter out.

Suddenly I feel this beautiful spark in my chest and realize Christian's finger is raising my chin so I have to look right into his eyes, so filled with care and worry and maybe even fear. I gasp as I stare at him, letting all my tears free to fall down my cheeks.

"Please listen to me, nothing you did last night warranted his actions. You neither asked nor implied that you were remotely interested in anything to do with him. You specifically told him not to help you into your bedroom and then once he got in there you said no over and over again. I know because as I sat in my car listening to you, trying to get to you, the only thing keeping me sane enough to drive was your strength to not give up and keep fighting, even if it was with just the word no."

_I said no? Why didn't he stop, why did he do this to me?_

Christian bends so he can recapture my gaze, tipping my head once more. "Anastasia, NONE of this was your fault. Nothing. You don't deserve to feel the way you are in this moment. If I could take it all away, I would in a second." He is being so kind, why am I being so weak? I hate that Jose has put me here. Christian is right; I don't deserve to feel like this. I should have been able to trust my friend.

Christian bends and gently brushes the tips of his fingers over the dirt on my knees in an effort to clean them off. I wince slightly as he grabs his water bottle and starts to rinse out my cuts. I grit my teeth together, but it doesn't stop the tears from continuing to fall quietly down my cheeks.

Christian looks right into my eyes, sad blue to calming grey. His mouth parts slightly and he gently blows soothing air on my wounds. My goodness those eyes, this is so calming, so sweet. This moment frozen in time is so intimate.

"Thank you," I softly whisper, imploring him to know I'm thanking him for so much more than just helping my cuts.

He raises ever so slowly until his lips, only a moment ago almost against my knee, are now just inches away from my own, all the while never breaking his gaze from mine.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

With that, his sweet lips are on mine, slowly melding us together. Suddenly nothing else in this world matters, nothing but this. I feel every line of his bottom lip against my top, the warmth of his breath as he breathes with me, the sound of his heart beating rapidly like my own, his tender fingers against my cheeks, his strong thumbs brushing all my tears away. It's not rushed, not scorching. Full of tender, calm, beautiful sweet passion; every release and reconnection of our lips so in sync, like they are meant to be together, it's utterly perfect.

When we finally break apart we rest out foreheads together and Christian speaks first.

"…wow."

I smile shyly and return the only word to describe what just happened with my own. "Wow".

A/n

Eeek! Their first kiss together, not the passionate insanely hot one from the book but instead a beautiful tender healing moment between these two. I know Christian is intense but as we learn he is capable of so much more I'm simply seeing that come out a bit sooner because of situations they were thrust into together. I really hope you all are enjoying this cause its become very fun to write

Also look up the song Upendi (From the 2nd Lion King) for some reason when I was writing the kiss this song popped into my head.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N

Ack! First I wanted to apologize I realized I posted the un edited chapter so I deleted and re added Chapter 4! This was the A/n meant to come with this chapter!

Hey readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews I do apologize that I haven't had a chance to respond to them all but I do read every one and they have kept me going!

I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I have never lived in Vancouver but have driven through it and tried to do it justice with research.

Also I was listening to music and a certain song inspired my chapter but I later learned this is a song from a Twilight movie. I have never read/watched any of that series so the song is purely something that made me feel this chapter so listen to it if you like (especially the last bit). It's a thousand years by Christina Perri.

I don't own Fifty Shades of Grey but use the wonderful E.L James Characters and a few lines here and there. Enjoy

Chapter 4

With my head so gently pressed against this angel, I close my eyes and attempt to gather myself. I have never in my life experienced what's going on in my body and I want to savor it, not think. Freeze this moment, reliving it for a thousand years over. I know when I open my eyes it will all come crashing down. But in these few beautiful seconds, in a world normally full of loathing, nothing but Anastasia and I exist. I could live here forever.

I open my eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"You deserve the world." I pause. "You deserve hearts and flowers and a beautiful romance."

I trace her cheek, memorizing the feel of it under my finger tips. "I wish I could give you that. I can't, and you deserve so much more than what I could offer."

I lift my head and kiss hers, inhaling deeply to smell her wonderful scent once more. She finally opens her eyes and looks up, piercing through every shield I have, leaving me vulnerable. _You don't do vulnerable, Grey, get your shit together._

"Come." I take her hand in mine once more. "If your knees are up for it, I would like to try something."

I ease her off the log as she nods to me and I see a slight flush on her cheeks, but her eyes are cast down now. I hope I didn't offend her; that's the last thing I want to do. I needed to warn her away again. It's the right thing to do, even if it's the last thing I wanted to do.

I slow our silent pace as we trudge over the moss-covered ground. I chance a glance at her, trying to urge myself to stop this now before I taint such a pure creature. No woman has ever affected me the way this one has. I just can't stay away, I can't stop thinking about her. Maybe there is a way she could consider my lifestyle, she was so "Yes, sir" in my office. _You could train her! Break her down, eat her for lunch and get it out of your system. _No! I don't want to break her. I want her just the way she is, she is perfection. She abruptly stops my internal struggle.

"Why do you keep trying to warn me off, Christian? If you don't want me, why send the books with _that _message? Why this today? Why that kiss?"

"You deserve to know I'm not the boyfriend type. Hearts and flowers and all that is not something I know. I also can't get you out of my head. Everything about you strikes something inside me." I take a breath. "I very much wanted to kiss you the other day in the street when you were all 'kiss me, Christian_,' _but I knew you deserve so much more than what I have to give."

I look over at her. "I thought you would enjoy the books and the message rang true. I could think about what you deserve and hold you to the high ideals of Angel Clare, or think about myself and debase you completely like Alec d'Uberville."

"Why can it only be one way or the other though?" she asks, so utterly innocent.

"I don't know any other way, Anastasia," I whisper. _I wish I did_. Silence overtakes us again.

Ana's POV

I wish I knew what he meant. _I don't know any other way. _But what way does he know? It's all so confusing. How can he kiss me like THAT in one moment, and in the next he makes me feel like there isn't a chance of anything for us? He is so confusing! _It's not like you have a lot of experience figuring men out,_ my subconscious sneers.

Hmm, he could still be celibate. Definitely not gay after that kiss, but maybe he doesn't do relationships at all. Actually it makes sense. He must have to spend countless hours on work to be as successful as he is at this age, it doesn't leave a lot of time for other people. Maybe he is one of those tycoons that do one night stands or get girls for hire or something. That thought makes me shudder a bit, or maybe it was that rain drop.

Christian and I look up at the same time.

"Looks like the rain might not hold out much longer," he says.

"It's warm enough out that a little rain surely won't hurt us." I smile sarcastically at him and giggle.

"I really do love that sound. I don't want you to fall ill, Anastasia, but there is something I wanted to show you and we are here." He waves his arm forward and I realize while I was completely inside my head we have climbed up a fair bit and are now standing in front an old, beaten-up bridge.

"It's a really captivating view up here," he explains as he steps out onto the bridge that I fear may not even support his weight. He eyes me with suspicion. "Don't you think?"

"Um…" I think I stop breathing. There is no way you could pay me enough to take even the tiniest step onto that so called piece of…

"Anastasia," he cuts my rant off. "You aren't afraid are you?"

I nod my head in a defeated yes.

He takes a step back towards me, closing the gap. I feel a few more rain drops cool my skin as I wait for Christian's next move.

"I assure you Miss Steele, if any harm could come to you out on that bridge, I would steer clear of it." He puts that magical finger under my chin again and gently lifts my face to look into his. "I will keep you safe, always."

I look into his honest grey eyes as a bit of rain runs down his hair, hanging over his forehead, and onto my own face making me smile.

"Trust me?"

"Yes," I whisper and let out a shuddering breath.

He moves his hand slowly from my chin, traces my neck, around my shoulder, down my arm, leaving a burning tingle in the wake of cold drops of rain. He stops at my hand and gently takes it in his once more. "Come." He kisses my hand and moves forward. I hesitate just a second, but then move a bit towards the bridge. It's now really starting to come down.

Suddenly I'm overcome by fear. Fear of slipping, of falling, of Christian? Of falling for Christian and him not falling with me? Fear of tomorrow, fear of just one more step out onto this bridge.

Christian must feel all of my fear in my body, because he quickly turns and wraps his strong, safe arms around me, crushing me into his chest. _God he smells so good_. It's almost as if he is trying to take all the fear inside my soul and shoulder it himself.

"Don't be afraid, not with me. I will never hurt you." It's as if he speaks to each one of my fears. So I let him take it all from me in that moment. I put every ounce of trust I have left into this man's steady hand.

Reaching around my waist I find his hand. Releasing me, he nods with a faint sweet smile. Can I do this? And he answers my unspoken question, "You can."

And with that he walks forward, and I walk with him, not behind him but beside him, the rain pouring down on us as we walk onto the bridge.

It's washing today's footsteps from the ground softly, the nightmares of yesterday in a rush, clearing the air of any parts of me I don't want to be anymore and refreshing it with the sweet scent of a tomorrow full of Christian.

I gasp as we reach the center of this wonderful bridge. It's more beautiful than I imagined. We are looking over a water hole being sprinkled with endless rain drops, surrounded by beautiful naturally sculptured volcanic rock and lush greens. It's as if this scene was made purely for this moment with the two of us.

"Christian it's brilliant. I'm so glad you brought me here." I turn to him and bravely wrap my arms around him. I feel him encase me with his arms looking into my depths.

"Thank you," he breathes.

I look at him puzzled. "For what?"

"Trusting me. You have no idea what it did for me," he says, looking so sincere I almost melt.

I smile and stretch on my tip toes and plant a soft kiss on his lips. As we unite once again I feel, rather than hear, him gasp for a breath. Then his lips are back on mine, mingling with the raindrops cascading down our faces, the sweet scent of both our bodies pressed together and the freshness in the air. He moves his hands onto my head, running them down my soaking hair pulling me even closer to him.

This kiss is even more beautiful than the last one, full of longing and sweetness. I part my lips and our tongues finally meet in an outpouring of our feelings that encase this moment. He moves so slowly and perfectly.

When we break to catch our breath, it's a complete downpour. I break away from his reluctant hands, spread my arms out and do a small twirl with my face to the clouds, drinking in the feeling in my chest. Still looking at the clouds I need to tell him.

"I don't know what you do that makes you feel you can't do more Christian. I have to tell you, this, you, that, was more romantic than anything I have ever read, let alone experienced. You _are_ hearts and flowers, you just don't know it."

He grabs me by the waist and spins me around before looking at me through rain soaked eye lashes. He softly kisses my lips once more before breaking away to say, "We aim to please, Miss Steele."


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey readers! Good news is this chapter is a bit longer yay! Bad news is its more of a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

Chapter 5

Christian's POV

I slide Ana down my body, feeling every curve and contour drenched by the rain on the way down to the ground. I can't think straight. Being so close to her is intoxicating, I can't seem to get enough. It feels so…good?

Spending today with her, I feel like a different man. It's like I could leave the darkness and lust for control for awhile. I know it's still there, consuming my being, though she seems to makes me forget everything but the moments we share together and it's so refreshing. There are very few things in this cruel world that can give me a few moments of respite, and most of them take place in my playroom. Yet here I am, hours into a regular day, just enjoying this beautiful woman's presence. She must weave some powerful spell.

Staring down into her large doe eyes, I trace her lips with my finger. She inhales deeply, clearly feeling everything I am in this intimate moment. "Breathe, Anastasia, breathe," I say while letting go a shaky breath. She finally remembers to take in air and blinks up at me.

_What are you doing to me?_ I try and inquire through my stare. _Whatever it is, please don't stop,_ I silently beg her. _Begging now Grey?_ I shake my head.

"Come, we need to get out of this rain before you catch your death of cold." I take her tiny hand in mine once more, leading her off the bridge.

She rolls her eyes at me! "It's just a bit of rain, but okay." She smiles at me and I almost lose my bearings; almost.

Pulling her alongside me as we walk I lean in close to her ear. "Miss Steele, roll your eyes at me again and you will surely regret it. I, however, most definitely will not," I hiss, then smile at her now-shocked expression trying to absorb what I have said.

Walking forward, I try to narrow my focus on anything but what I just said. I need to calm before she notices my less-than-modest reaction my pants are trying to conceal. Anastasia shivers beside me. I'm not sure if it's a reaction to my words or the drop in temperature the wind has brought. Regardless, I wrap my arm around her shoulders and urge us forward a bit faster. "You're cold. Let's get back to the car." She nods and we make a fast retreat the way we came.

As we reach the cars I remember I drove the R8 here. We are both drenched. My interior may be treated, by why risk it? Plus, I may not want to let go of Anastasia just yet.

"Taylor, have your man drive my car, carefully, back to the hotel. You will drive Miss Steele and me in 5 minutes." He nods, signaling for the other security detail to exit the SUV. I trust Taylor's judgment. He is my right hand man. So I trust this new guy to carry out any assignment for which Taylor deems him fit.

I open the SUV's door and usher Anastasia inside. She slides over and I climb in next to her shivering body. I graze her cheek with my hand. "You're freezing." I reach over the seat and grab a big blanket I had Taylor bring in case it got cold.

"You need to get out of those soaking clothes and get warm." I look her in the eyes.

"If you haven't noticed, Christian, you're soaking wet as well. Are you propositioning we get naked here in the back of your car with your driver watching?" she asks, with a quirk of her adorable eyebrow.

"Miss Steele, as enticing as seeing you completely naked would be, how about just the top layer? Then we can wrap in the blanket and warm together." I flash a sly smile. "Besides, my driver is currently waiting outside." This is either a terrible idea or a very good one, depending on which head I'm trying to think with.

She nods and proceeds to unzip her jacket. I pull off my sopping shirt. Tossing it on the floor, I look over at Anastasia to see if she likes the new view and I catch her staring. Yup, she likes it. I hit her with a huge grin and she blushes so dark red I'm left wondering how far that blush reaches, so I goad her a bit more.

"Like what you see?" I laugh "Hurry I'm freezing here!"

She awkwardly takes her shirt off, trying to hunch and hide as much as she can. Ever the gentleman I am attempting to be, I open the blanket over her so she can use it as a shield.

"Thank you," she mumbles.

I nod and unzip my pants. Reaching down, I undo my shoes, pull my feet out, and peel off my socks. Without thinking about it, I lean over and gently untie Miss Steele's shoes and remove them as well. Before leaning back up, I graze my thumb over her instep. I hear her sharp intake of breathe and am very satisfied by the reaction.

Sitting up, I swiftly remove my pants, leaving me in just my black boxer briefs. I'm now shivering a bit myself. Ana wiggles ungracefully but ever adorably out of her pants and adjusts the blanket to allow me access. I take full advantage and perhaps startle her a bit when I lift the blanket, move as close as I can to her side, then tightly wrap us inside the blanket with my arms now draped around her almost naked body.

"Body heat," I wink at her.

"Right," she giggles.

Taylor jumps in the driver's seat; perfect timing.

"Where to, Sir?" he asks.

I feel both our bodies still shivering, and before I can say anything Anastasia pipes up.

"Oh, oh, hot chocolate!" the excitement radiating out of her. I love how she makes the most mundane activity, like getting a drink, seem so exciting.

"What?" I laugh "In this state of undress?"

She laughs back at me "Well I was thinking drive through, maybe Starbucks?" Then she sinks her teeth into her juicy pink lip.

I take the hand from around her body and bring my thumb to her mouth. With a gentle pull I force her to release her lip. Still staring at her, I instruct, "Taylor, Miss Steele would like some hot chocolate."

"Sir." He nods, and we are off.

Leaning forward I whisper into her ear, "Don't bite your lip, it does things to me. I want to bite it."

With my face still nuzzled into her neck I hear her breathe, "Then bite it."

I gasp for a breath. She is so unbelievably brazen sometimes it shocks me to my core. With her request I come undone and move my lips to hers. I try for soft at first, I really do. We are so close, her skin pressing against my own, sending electricity all over in a way I have never felt, and I can no longer hold back.

Everything she is making me feel wreaks havoc on my precious control. I take charge the one way I have completely mastered and passionately let loose on her mouth. Holding her face with one hand I let the other trail down her body, her neck, over her shoulder and down her side, grazing her bra, getting my first touch of her perfect breast. God her skin is so delicate and soft, like a fine silk.

She moans into my mouth, giving me a chance to pull back slightly. I need to calm down before I take her in the back of my car, giving Taylor a free show. There is definitely no concealing what she has done to me this time. _Fuck!_

What is going on with me? I have no contract, no rules, no restraints. She could have easily touched me just now. In the moment the thought didn't even cross my mind. _Isn't it always on your mind? You can't even escape it in your dreams. _So why don't I feel the urge to have all my usual safety measures with her? The thought is abhorrent to me; there is usually no question. It's just what I do. Maybe it's her innocence. For the first time in my life, it's different. But I can't do different. Can I?

Ana's POV

Of course we couldn't just have normal Starbucks hot chocolate. Taylor ducked inside some Swiss Chocolate shop and came out holding two steaming cups. I do have to admit that it might be the most mouth watering, delicious hot chocolate I have ever had, but I bet it cost a fortune. Well, maybe not for Mr. Grey.

We arrive back at Christian's hotel. I move to get out of the car but pull back suddenly, recalling our state of undress. Christian smiles at me, reaches under my legs, and pulls me into his strong arms against his Oh-So-Beautiful chest. Picking me up in a bridal hold, he entrusts me to keep the blanket around us both.

"Hold tight, I don't need to beat up anyone in my underwear for gawking at your beautiful body." He smirks.

I might pay good money to see this Adonis brawling with nothing on but those black briefs. Wow. _He thinks my body is beautiful? _He must be delusional from the cold!

Entering the elevator I feel his arms tighten, pulling me in even closer. He leans into my hair and inhales. This insignificant gesture makes me feel so cherished, something I have felt little of in my life. I lower my head to lie on his shoulder and succumb to allowing him to care for me in this moment.

"Would you like to accompany me for lunch Anastasia? I can have it brought to the suite while we get cleaned up," he asks, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Mm."

He chuckles. "Mm?"

I look up at him. "That sounds lovely."

"Good." He leans down and chastely brushes his lips against mine.

The elevator pings and he walks us into the living room. I had forgotten how amazing this room was. I didn't look too closely before but it's giant, with plush white furnishings and a blazing fireplace set in the middle of the room so you can see it from the couches or the dining table.

"Would you like to shower first?" he asks looking down at me.

_I wouldn't mind showering with you_, I blush.

"We could save time and wash together." He winks at me. I roll my eyes and giggle awkwardly as he has read my wayward thoughts perfectly.

"I, uh, you go I need to call Kate so she knows I'm alive." The words rush out of my mouth.

Christian eases my legs back to the floor while still holding me close, never dropping my gaze. His skin is so warm. It feels like I'm absorbing the warmth radiating off his naked skin directly into every cell of my body, heating me right from my depths.

His eyes change in a nanosecond, now a dark mysterious grey.

"Very well Miss Steele." He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes a split second before he drops the blanket he had taken over holding to the floor in a heap. Greedily his eyes gaze down the entire length of my body and then back up to my eyes. Then he completely shocks me when he smacks my behind before turning to walk towards the bedroom.

"I told you not to roll your eyes at me Anastasia," he growls at me.

I stand there watching the magnificent back of Christian Grey walk out of view while rubbing my now-stinging backside. What the hell was that?_ Holy hell it was hot!_

I decide to text Kate in hopes of delaying the impending inquisition. Not only did I leave the bar with a stranger (CEO or otherwise), I spent the night and the following day with said stranger. This is going to be miserable even via text.

I look at my phone. I have 6 missed texts and 2 messages. All of them are from Kate with the exception of 1 text from Jose received last night. It must not have been long after Christian brought me here. I decide to read it later and look at the ones from Kate.

*Where did you two disappear to Steele? – 12:02 am.

*YOU LEFT WITH JOSE? You dog maybe I should stay out a bit longer! You have stuff to spill tomorrow! – 12:52 am.

*Home now, WRU? At Jose's? – 1:36 am.

*Damn it Ana, Jose just called you're not with him obviously. Are you in a ditch somewhere ANSWER ME BACK! – 8:10 am.

*Please contact me. I'm sorry if I upset you last night leaving you to fend for yourself while I danced. I'm really worried about you. – 10:25 am.

****Hey Kate, I'm alive and okay. I have a lot to explain and I will after work tonight. Will you be home? – 11:30 am.**

* STELLE! OMG I'm going to kill you now that I know you're alive! But I guess that and my questions will wait till later. TTYL whether willing or not I will have my answers!

Well that's done, for now.

I turn around and gasp so loud I think the front desk may have heard. Christian is strolling out of the bedroom wearing nothing but a white fluffy towel. _Oh my god._ He lays a Megawatt smile that could light up all of Portland on me, then continues with his phone call I clearly didn't see him on.

I hastily recover the use of my legs and retreat to the bathroom. On the way I hear Christian say to whoever is on the other end of his call, "Really? Well that's an interesting coincidence. Yes. I will be able to pick you up. I have someone to drop off there actually. Never mind Elliot. I will text you a time." And he hangs up.

Elliot. Hmm, Elliot? Oh his brother's name is Elliot, that's it! He is out this way?

I turn on the shower. It's still steaming in the bathroom from Christian's shower and I can't stop picturing him under the water all wet and … ugh, focus Ana! Soap? Check. Oh, it smells like his perfectly chiseled chest. I run it all over myself thinking about his body against mine. _Stop it!_ I shake my head. Shampoo! Mm this smells of his hair. Oh my god I am going nuts, who is this crazy person just standing in the shower smelling stuff like it's a drug?

I focus for long enough to finish the shower and grab the fluffy robe on the back of the door. Perfect.

Butterflies. Loads of them. They are fluttering around like they are allowed to fly for the first time in ages. I'm about to open the door to go find Christian again, but I suddenly feel so shy and nervous to see him. It's been only minutes, but right now it feels like a year has passed without seeing him, feeling him, kissing him. Closing my eyes, two words come to me and find solace in my body: '_Breathe, Anastasia.'_

I walk into the living room and on the floor on a fluffy blanket in front of a blazing fire is Christian Grey. He is wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white T-Shirt. He smiles nervously at me.

"Lunch just arrived. Care to join me?"

"Please! That hike has left me hungry."

"Me as well, Anastasia," he purrs.

"Christian, can we play a game while we eat lunch?" He quirks an eyebrow up at me. "No," I giggle, "nothing like that you pervert!" Now he chuckles.

"What would you like to _play_, Miss Steele?"

"Well," I take a deep breath. "When Kate and I were trying to get to know each other, we came up with the 'Question Game.'" I scrunch my face a little. "It's kind of silly, but it's fun. There are a few rules. You can choose to ask your own questions or repeat the previously asked question if you want your own answer. No topic is off limits, and you have to answer everything with a hundred percent honesty. Otherwise, what's the point?"

I bite my lip waiting for his response to my silly idea. Leaning forward, he brings his now familiar finger to my lip, releasing it from my teeth. He catches my gaze. "That sounds interesting. However I have one request to add to the rules."

I nod.

"Every time you blush while answering, you have to give the other person a kiss."

_Oh, this will be much more fun._


	6. Chapter 6

A/n Hey readers! Thank you so much for all the reviews, I may not reply to them all but I definitely love getting them and reading each one. Sorry for the delay getting this chapter out. We have a little one and it was his first time trick or treating and leading up to Halloween has just been busy. I hope to put out a chapter every 4-5 days! Anyways enjoy!

PS this may seem a bit slow moving for some folks but I am writing it in the style as the book attempting to establish a real relationship here from the get go. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 6

Ana's POV

I pop a juicy blueberry in my mouth. "Right. Well you, Sir, are going to be sick of giving me kisses by the end of the game. Oh wait, I don't think you know how to blush." I say with disdain in my voice.

"Perhaps you haven't asked the right questions," he chuckles. "Miss Steele, would you do me the honor of the first question, to get us started?"

Hmm there are so many questions I would love to ask Mr. Grey. But what if he asked them back to me? This could backfire on me rapidly. I will give him an easy one to start with and see what direction his questions go.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" What a dumb question. Before he has a chance to say anything I feel the hot flush creep up my cheeks. "You have got to be kidding me," I grumble.

"Black, I suppose. I think you owe me something Miss Steele." A breathtaking smile spreads over his face.

As fast as I can, I lean forward and chastely swipe my lips over his. This is embarrassing I simply asked this man about colors and I blush, he knows exactly what he is doing. _So he WANTS you to kiss him then?_ "Your go," I mutter, sitting back on my heels.

"As riveting as your question was Miss Steele, I can guess your answer would be crystal blue like your uniquely stunning eyes." He raises a perfect eyebrow at me and I nod, shocked that he guessed the right color. "So my question is, if you could go anywhere in the world where would it be?"

"That's easy, London." I smile at the thought of breathing the same air and seeing the same sights that inspired some of my most cherished authors.

"Austen, Bronte sisters and the like?" Apparently he is a mind reader. I smile.

"My turn." I'm determined not to blush this time. Focus, Ana! "Outside the coffee shop you said 'I don't do the girlfriend thing.' Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He sighs, "Its complicated...in every sense of the word. No, I have never had a girlfriend."

His eyes have changed. They were so soft and open, and now they are hard and almost nervous. I shake my head. "Nope. Not good enough."

"What?" He smiles, shocked by my outburst.

"Listen Grey, after the last 24 hours I have determined you're definitely NOT gay. Or celibate, for that matter. So, I will word it a different way. Have you ever been with the same woman more than once?" I hold my breath, not really sure what I want his answer to be.

"Yes. My turn. Same question Miss Steele." He sneers at me so pointedly it leaves my mouth a bit dry.

I gulp down some wine while staring at unforgiving Grey eyes. Placing my glass back down I break my gaze away, not able to look at him any longer. "No, not unless you count platonic friendships," I whisper.

He gasps. Has he figured it out? My not-so-little secret I have yet to tell him? Crap. Or he might think I'm some tramp who does a bunch of one night stands. Double crap! I chew on the inside of my cheek, trying to think of where I can go from here. _The fire escape behind us might be the best escape._

"Okay, how many…we will call them relationships, have you had?" I'm too angry to blush at this point, though I'm not sure why. Did I expect this Greek god to be 'pure' like me? No. Though, he can definitely be the one to taint me. I let a tiny giggle slip.

"This _game_ got heavy, fast. You can call them what you want Ana, the number of women I have been with on more than one occasion would be 15." He pauses to grab my hand. "Sixteen if you would do me the honor of seeing me again tonight." And there on his cheeks, almost too faint to notice, is the slightest rose blush.

I nod while biting my lip. Now it's his turn to squirm a bit. "Is that your question?" I smile.

"You're blushing!" We both say in unison.

"Wait, no, you asked if I would see you again and you blushed." I take my hand and push his shoulder playfully.

Before I can even comprehend what's happened, I'm laying flat on my back. Christian is hovering over top of me so close I can feel every tiny hair on my body standing on end to feel him. He isn't actually touching me at all except for his hands. He has both of my wrists above my head, pinned down in one of his strong hands.

"And you, Miss Steele, blushed when you asked if that was my question." He leans in finally touching me with a simple graze of his nose along mine. "However, I will concede to my blushing in asking you on a date with me...which you haven't actually answered." He swoops down and puts my feeble attempt at a kiss earlier to shame. His lips run softly along my bottom lip before pressing down with force, making me moan and allowing his tongue entry to my mouth to dance with mine. We pour all our questions and answers into this kiss between us knowing the outcome doesn't matter. This is what we both want.

Christian's POV

God she tastes divine. I feel like a teenager sneaking kisses from this beauty whenever I can. I'm trying with all my self control to keep my body above Ana's. I know that if I feel her body under my own I will not be able to restrain myself from having my way with her. She deserves so much more romance than that. I moan into her mouth. I have never felt so much from a kiss before. My body is screaming for release already. I can't think straight and I'm about to lower myself on top of her when I feel her body bow off the ground trying to find me. It's enough to break the trance for a second. I end the kiss and struggle for a stable breath. I rest my forehead on hers as she opens her eyes; they're dancing back and forth like she is searching for all my secrets.

"Yes." She whispers.

I look at her puzzled. Yes to what? Was she reading my mind and she wants me to take her? Cause fuck I will right now.

"To your question, yes, I would love to go on a date with you." She smiles shyly.

_Love, _my family uses this word a lot around me but for the most part I disregard it because they don't really know me or feel obligated to say it. Coming from Miss Steele, I think I like that she would love to go out with me.

I release her hands and sit up, helping her up as well. "Perfect, perhaps we can continue this game then. What time are you off work tonight?"

"Eight, and I should probably head home. I need to get ready for my shift," she states.

"Finish eating. We can get dressed and I will take you home." All of a sudden I feel a bit melancholy. _Get a grip Grey it's only for a few hours. Who are you?_

I take another bite of my sand which and look into my new favorite pair of eyes. She looks so innocent. Part of me wishes I were man enough to let her go. _Not a very big part of you_. She deserves so much better than the person I am, was? Is there a possibility I could leave my past in the past and try for a different kind of future I never envisioned for myself? What is it about this woman that makes me even think I want a different future? I have money, power, and control. There has never been a need for anything above that, but there is no Anastasia in the equation. I shake my head. I don't even know this girl. _She doesn't have ANY idea about you._

I bring my finger up to the side of her pouty lip to wipe a crumb away. "You weave a powerful spell Miss Steele. I'm not sure what it is you are doing to me but please don't stop." She blushes and looks down. "Please don't look away, your face is my only clue to what you are thinking about and even with that I feel like a blind man most of the time."

"Well at this moment, I'm thinking that I'm full. I will go get dressed." She gets up awkwardly and heads to my room giving me a nice view on the way.

Ten minutes later we are both dressed and heading to the elevator. I'm holding her soft hand in mine and I can feel her body react to the close quarters. My heart starts beating rapidly and I don't care about anything anymore, I just need to feel her lips again. I place my hands on either side of her face. Before either of us can think about it, we are kissing with hot passion. I push my body against hers until she is pinned to the wall. We mold together and moan in unison just as I hear "PING." We both look at the now open doors to an elderly man and women holding hands gaping at us.

We break apart and stand uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact to each other and the couple. I have to keep my hands clasped together over my pants to conceal my need for Miss Steele.

Breaking the silence, the elderly man speaks to nobody and everyone at the same time. "Live each day with no regrets, love life to its fullest, say the things you need to say with no reservation and never, never, pass the opportunity to kiss your beautiful woman in an elevator." With that he takes his wife in his arms, dips her forward and with the utmost tenderness kisses her. Following this wise man's lead, I take Ana in my arms, gently dip her forward and softly touch my lips to hers. It's brief but filled with so much emotion.

The elevator pings once more and we make our way out. The man speaks one more time. "Life is what you make it my friends. Make it truly wonderful by being honest with yourself about what you want." And with that, they're gone and I hear Anastasia sigh happily.

"I hope one day when you're old and grey you are as happy with life as those two, Miss Steele. You deserve nothing less than a life time of beauty." _I think I may want to be the one to give her all of that. _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N : Readers I apologize for going MIA. My little family got what can only be compared to as the black plaque and made doing any task pretty much impossible. So at last we are feeling a bit better and here is your chapter! Good news is the next will not be far behind! Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Ana POV

"Hey, who is at my place? I overheard you say you were going to pick someone up when you dropped me off." I figure some conversation is better than weird silence.

Christian looks at me with an adorably handsome smirk on his face. "You know, ease dropping is rude." He winks as we approach a stop light. "You get this adorable V in between your eyes when you're frustrated." He reaches over with his long lovely finger and rubs my forehead, in between my eyes which relaxes me immediately. "Elliot is there, my brother. I guess he had the pleasure of your room-mates companionship last night. I'm not exactly sure how that all came to be but surly we will find out. Elliot likes to share way too much information."

What? That's who Kate ditched me for? Another Grey? Not that I can exactly blame her, this could be fun. "That's an interesting coincidence, small world," I mummer.

We are almost to my place and I'm suddenly afraid that this will have all been a dream. A crazy, scary, wonderful dream. I look at Christian, if this is a dream I want to remember his face. Everything about it is perfection. His straight manly jaw bone, and the angle of his nose. The lines on his forehead from all the angst and worry he walks with, and his wonderful eyes. Oh those eyes, I have never seen any like them before. Right now they look so lost in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

"Anastasia," he startles me. How on earth does he keep doing that?

"Last night, well most of it anyway, and this morning have been…_something_, I'm not sure how to put it into words but I never thought I would feel this way about spending time with another person." He sighs, putting the car into park.

Gently he pulls my hand into his lap and looks up at me. Something about the way he is looking at me make me feel so utterly shy. I nervously start biting on my lip.

"I'm so glad you agreed to see me tonight because right now I'm not sure I would be able to let you go if didn't know when I would see you again." Smiling he frees my lip with his gentle fingers and leans forward brushing his lips against mine. All too fast he breaks away getting out of the car and over to my door to help me out.

Reaching to open the front door I turn to Christian, "Am I going to have to threaten your brother about treating my friend right?" A wonderful hearty laugh comes bubbling out of Christian.

"Might be the best thing for him Miss Steele, I think you definitely should do that." He narrows his eyes at me, "don't believe a single thing he says about me."

Walking through the doors Kate and Mr. Elliot are sitting at the table together and I instantly recognize him as the blonde beauty that stole my best friends' attention last night.

"Hey little brother, and you must be Ana? I have heard so much about you!" He engulfs me in hug making me giggle.

"Elliot, let her breathe!" Kate swats his arm.

"Owch, that's not very nice sweet cheeks." He releases me. "I just wanted to hug the only women I have ever seen do the walk of shame with my baby brother!" He grins right at Christian. _What?_

"Elliot." Christian practically growls. "We need to go; I have some business to do before this evening."

Elliot jumps over, swoops Kate in his arm and kisses her passionately. "See you laters babe."

I feel giddy. Kate seems happy with this Elliot guy and Christian has made me feel nothing but wonderful all day, it doesn't get much better then right now.

Christian bends down until his lips graze my ear slowly nipping my lobe making my legs feel weak. Then ever so softly he whispers "until later, Miss Steele. Enjoy your evening at work."

I was wrong it gets better, much better. I nod up at him completely lost, and like that they are out the door and gone.

"God Steele, breathe!"

I exhale the air I didn't realize I was holding in and grin at Kate. "Um hi, interesting night?"

"Not as interesting as yours I bet, spill it Steele. How on earth did you end up not only meeting up with Christian but taking off with him, _spending_ the night and the entire next day with the man?"

I roll my eyes at her scowl. "First, don't say it like that. Nothing happened, and, I didn't leave with him. Look Kate the last 20 hours of my life have been so crazy my head hurts and I'm not sure exactly how to explain it all. I will, I promise, but right now I need get ready for work." I smile a cheesy grin at her expression. "Oh! And don't wait up, Christian asked me out on a date tonight." I stick my tongue out and run for my room to get ready.

"Steele!" There is a hand on my arm swinging me around making me laugh.

"I love you Kate." I sigh, "More than anything I don't want to dwell on what lead to Christian and me spending today together. However I will tell you that today I felt like I was in a story book, one of the greats. It was beautiful and romantic and just…perfect. I still have some reservations about the confusing freight train that is Mr. Grey but do you want to know the best thing about all of today?" She nods slowly willing me to answer, her eyes filled with concern.

"It was effortless. There was no money involved which I would have pegged odd for Mr. Moneybags. There were no strings, no forced conversations no hurdles. It was just two people genuinely enjoying the time they had together. It was so wonderful that all I want to do right now is think about the way he makes my stomach flutter with just the graze of his fingers, how he looks right into my soul when we are talking like he cares about what I'm saying. How I have no idea what we are going to do tonight but that I'm just over the moon happy to get to see him and that he wants to see me." I take a breath.

"You're so happy Ana. I don't know if I have ever heard you talk so passionately about anything other maybe one of your books." I roll my eyes at her. "As long as you're happy Steele, I'm happy for you. Just be careful and know I'm always here when you're ready to talk. For now let's get you hot for your date after work!" Kate wraps her arms around me and I hug her back.

"Thank you Kate I don't know what I would do without you….and your wardrobe" I giggle as we walk into my room.

Work is just dragging on. I feel like either the Clayton's changing the clocks back every hour or time has actually stopped moving. Both equally mean. Though my shift is finally almost over, I'm just sitting at the computer doing a few stock checks to kill the last 15 minutes.

_Crap I never asked Christian if he was going to pick me up here or at home._

The door chimes signally we have a last minute shopper, _great._ I hop off my stool, "How may I help you?" I glance up and instantly all the air is knocked out of my lungs by the intense grey stare locked on to me. He grin's a salacious knowing grin.

"Hello again Anastasia, I just wanted to let you know I was outside for when your shift ended." He starts walking over to me. Note to self, Christian most definitely can read my mind. My god he is so good looking. Shaking my head I mumble out a response.

"Oh, okay thanks. I'm just about done in here then we can um..." I glance down feeling that all too familiar flush on my cheeks. _It's just a date Steele what's the problem!_

Suddenly the equally familiar feeling of his gentle finger on my chin tilts my face to look at his. I feel him raise his thumb to my lip releasing it from the grips of my nervous teeth.

"Go on our date?" He leans forward, making my eyes close in an automatic response to his overwhelming proximity and what's to hopefully follow. I suck in a deep breath through a small opening in my lips and I hear him do the same readying to connect our lips.

"Ana!" I hear Mr. Clayton from the back room. "I have 1 more box that needs put out then you can scurry off."

I reluctantly break away from Christian just before my boss comes through the back door. I shrug to Christian and mouth 'see you soon', heading towards the box left by the register. When I hear the chimes of the door once more I finally exhale. This man might be the death of me if I can't remember to breathe like a normal human being around him.

My god he smelt so intoxicating and he has left traces of it on my skin making me swoon when he isn't even around.

I suddenly have butterflies in my tummy again. I'm nervous, about tonight maybe? I have no will power around him maybe that's why I'm nervous for the first time in my life I want to give a man, this man myself completely.

Christian's POV.

Definitely glad I didn't listen to Taylor about waiting outside till her shift finished, I needed to see her. That moment was worth it. Besides she has no idea I was just aching to touch her once more. It's like I'm stuck in a freezing dark tundra and the only source of warmth and comfort is in her proximity, her searing touch, her scorching embrace.

I glance at my watch. That was a fairly small box so I should expect to see Miss Steele shortly. I take a deep breath and it seems to shudder a bit, I also notice my hand is a little shaky and I have an unsettled feeling in my stomach.

"Sir, I don't mean to step out of line but are you feeling okay?" Taylor glances at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm not sure I seem to be feeling a bit off, I feel my cheeks flush. Perhaps I should meet with my mother tomorrow to ensure I'm fit."

"The _right_ women tend to do that, perhaps the reason you are experiencing nervous and anxious symptoms will be cured in a moment." He grins.

_He thinks you are nervous about seeing Miss Steele. _No, women I can do. They are easy to please with the right moves, all of which I possess. _But this is a bit different isn't it? What if she doesn't like what you have planned? What if she doesn't like the food choice? Is afraid of flying? Realizes she doesn't want to spend time with you? Finds out your dirty secrets? This could turn south fast Grey, that's what happens when you aren't in control._

"Taylor" I say sternly. "Are all the plans for this evening confirmed?"

"Yes sir." He nods and looks forward. Good.

Scrolling through my emails on my blackberry the corner of my eye catches Ana exiting her work looking a bit uneasy. _Maybe_ s_he doesn't recognize the SUV idiot._ I open the door a bit too fast and ease out to greet her.

"I thought tonight a driver would suit." I bow like an over ambitious gentleman and open the door for her to climb in. I slide in after her and nod to Taylor to begin to drive.

I glance down at her. Her hair looks so beautiful straight like this just hanging perfectly over her shoulders, one side tucked behind her sweet ear. She is wearing a fitted pair of dark wash skinny jeans that I'm sure show her ass off perfectly. Her shirt is black and silky it's gathered from pleats through the mid-section. It has 3-quarter length sleeves that are folded to her elbows. The very best part, it's a button up leaving the buttons from mid cleavage up undone so I can just see the beautiful curve of her beasts calling to me. I don't remember seeing that much when I was inside. _Dressing to impress you?_

"Where are we going Christian?" It's a barely audible whisper. She looks up at me almost embarrassed maybe? "I'm not sure we are dressed to go to the same type of place." She is embarrassed, my god why?

I take her soft hand in mine. "Anastasia…I…" I swallow the lump apparently present in my throat. "Anastasia look at me. You could be wearing a potato-sack and flip flops and I would be nothing but honored to have you on my arm, anywhere." She giggles and I sigh relived I may have made her feel better.

"These," she bends her leg so I can fully see her shoes. "Are definitely not flip flops, actually I might pay good money to get a pair of comfy flip flops at the moment."

Instantly concern fills my body, I don't want her in pain. "Are you in pain? We can get you something else or…"

Giggles, "No, I'm fine really they just take some getting used to. They are Kate's."

I then catch of glimpse of the signature red bottom. Christian Louboutin.

"Though I must say, it's proving to be a difficult task learning to navigate walking in Christians." She peaks up at me. _Maybe we can learn to navigate together_,_ help each other_. I'm prevented to inquire if Miss Steele meant more from that statement as Taylor stops the car and opens my door. I help Ana out.

I go to shut the door and Anastasia stumbles forward then awkwardly almost falls backward trying to correct herself. I grab out for her arms and pull her close. "Perhaps, flip flops may be less dangerous." Taking her hand I thread her arm securely through my own.

"Perhaps, I could use a little danger." She winks and blushes at the same time, that mixed with her statement has my body stirring. A low growl escapes my body as I walk us forward in the restaurant I picked out. It seems she wants to play, game on Miss Steele.


	8. Chapter 8

A/n - Hey folks! I hope you guys enjoy this one just a fair warning I go Christian, Ana then back to Christian for POV on this one as I just would rather be in Mr. Grey's head lol. Let me know what you think your reviews make me feel awesome about continuing!

Chapter 8

Christian's POV

With her arm tightly intertwined with mine, I walk us forward towards the restaurant I choose for this evening. I peer down at Anastasia to see her reaction to the building or more rightfully put, Grand Victorian House that holds a highly praised Wine and Cuisine assortment.

I feel Ana pull back, obviously a bit hesitant, staring at the intimidating structure in front of us.

"I promise Ana, no tricks. My goal here is a decent dinner in a warm, comfortable environment." I get that same odd feeling and my hands begin to shake as they had in the car. "All though if you would rather something else, we can leave right now. Taylor!"

"Christian." She looks calmly up at me, which instantly relaxes my whole body. God I love the sound of my name coming off her lips. Oh fuck, her lips, she has those teeth sunk so deep into her juicy lip again and I'm hardly able to focus long enough to hear the rest of what she has to say.

"Listen, its fine, I was just shocked to see such a beautiful, um…is it a home?"

"No, it's been completely remodeled into a Bistro. I have no idea if it will be any good but a few business associates have recommended it when I was in the area." I finally pull my eyes from her lips and back up to her innocent stare, just as a faint blush creeps onto her cheeks.

I bring my hand up and slowly trace her pink evidence of embarrassment. I have this urge to just touch her, like a drug addict, I need it to function. I lean close to her ear and get the chance to inhale her wonderful scent. Letting my mouth speak with no reservation I whisper, "Your eyes are stunning in this light. You really are the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

I pull back just enough to gaze into her desire-filled stare. I want to feel her lips on mine again, right here, now. I know if we start again I won't want to stop and I truly want to give her tonight. I bring my lips down on her head, breaking the crackling tension between our faces.

"Well then Miss Steele, shall we?" I barely croak out.

She nods and I take her up the stairs towards the entrance. Both of us become aware that while we were in our own world there had been a few sets of couples seated on the deck outside of the front doors. What is this girl doing to me? Normally I see everyone before they even know I'm there. With Miss Steele around, I seem to forget that the rest of the world even exists. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to her. She makes me forget about everything aside from the moment we are in. Haven't I been searching for a way to forget for my entire life?

I hear a little giggle escape Ana, obviously realizing the moment we shared but seconds ago was not private.

A women, I would put her in her late 40s, dressed in a simple black dress greets us at the door. "Mr. Grey, Miss Steele, welcome to Paley's Place. Allow me to show you to the private dining area you reserved."

Taylor obviously notified them we had arrived and were approaching. Good.

We follow her through the inside. Had we not seen the outside first, I would have never guessed it was in the same building. All of the tables were a rich dark chocolate wood with stark white place settings. The furnishings were all in a vibrant red which added a romantic rustic ambiance to the rooms.

We are lead into our private room which is much like the dining room, just more secluded, with drapes of red fabric all over cocooning us in.

I pull Ana's chair out for her and help her sit down before sitting across from her.

"Here is our wine list. Your waiter will be with you momentarily. Please enjoy." As the hostess walks away, Ana starts looking over the wine list. Her look of confusion is so damn cute I have the sudden urge to pull her in my lap and kiss her all over.

"Lost? If you don't mind, I would enjoy picking out our wine and even dinner, though you would have to trust me." I grin at her and she giggles. "What, pray tell, is so funny?"

"Enjoy? Picking out your wine and food is fun for you? Grey you need to get out more!" With that she darts her tongue out at me.

I reign in all the control I possibly can for my next move. Leaning forward I grab her chin and stare into her depths. Hoping my tone is as controlled as I need it to be, I speak. "I enjoy finding the perfect match for a pallet. Pairing wine and food correctly can turn out to be a very _enjoyable_ experience." I inwardly groan, trying but failing to contain what slips out next. "And Anastasia, I can assure you I very much prefer to stay _in_ than get out when you are near." Fuck, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Ana's POV

I inhale sharply. Did he really just say that? How the hell am I supposed to respond? _Just get naked on the table and say okay? _Instantly I feel my cheeks start to burn. Christian's eyes are so incredibly dark they are almost black. He finally blinks, breaking the trance and shakes his head.

"Hello, I'm Amelia. Have you decided on a wine for this evening?" I look up to waitress that is at our table. I have no clue how I didn't notice her enter the room or how long she has been here. She is beautiful, tall, with jet black hair in a high pony tail showing off her flawless face and dark brown eyes.

I look over to Christian and he is staring at me again. Still? Sucking me into this world where there is only room for two once more. Without breaking our eye contact the words roll out of his mouth. "We will have a bottle of Lucien Crochet, La Croix du Roy, Sancerre. We would both like your Seared Tombo Tuna but with a side of Grilled Pear & Spicy Greens Salad, please."

"Do some studying while I was at work?" I grin cheekily at him.

"Something like that." He brings his hand forward and draws little circles on my forearm, making me tingle in its wake. "I wanted this evening to be," he pauses looking a bit uncomfortable, "perfect." He shrugs and my heart leaps a little bit. I can't believe this man, this gorgeous could-have-any-beautiful -women-in-the-world man is sitting here trying to give me the 'perfect' evening. What did I do to deserve this?

Again the waitress is at our side. I'm beginning to not like her and her ogling eyes. She pours our wine and leaves again. I inwardly hope it's time for her to go on a break or something.

"To a perfect evening then," Christian lifts his glass.

"To a perfect evening," I echo him. We click our classes and take a sip. The wine has a cool refreshing taste to it, leaving a hint of sweetness, even a bit fruity. I'm no wine expert, unless you include which discount box of wine is the least pitiful, but this is delicious. "Well, so far so good," I giggle and stare down at the patterns Christian is drawing on my skin.

After a few moments of calm silence Christian breaks into some comfortable conversation. He goes on asking about my day at work and how Kate was after they left. I listen to him tell me about Elliot convincing him to go down to the gym in his hotel, before doing some work he pushed aside this morning.

A gentleman I can only guess is the chef enters our room and sets two works of art in front of us. I'm not even sure how I'm supposed to navigate it, but it sure looks delicious. "I hope you enjoy." And he disappears.

I only now notice that Christian has continued to trace patterns on my arm all this time as I'm suddenly left bereft of his touch. I smile up at him. He slowly shakes his head at me, slightly cocked to one side.

"What?"

"I wish I knew what you were thinking about."

"You really want to know?" What have I got to lose? He nods

"I was just thinking…I liked the feel of your fingers on my arm. It almost feels foreign now that they have moved on to your fork and knife." He chuckles. _It's refreshing to be so honest._

"Well once we are finished they are all yours again Miss Steele. You should eat though." I swear I can see a bit of a blush flash on his cheeks for a split second.

I slowly develop a game plan to attack my delicately placed tuna. I take a bite and it just melts in my mouth, the flavors hitting my tongue in subtle order, each one better then the last. I follow it up with a sip of the wine and it amplifies the flavors once more, making me so grateful Christian choose our meal. I glance across the table to inquisitive but knowing gray eyes. _Did that moan I contained internally actually happen?_

"It's perfect." I wink at Christian repeating his chosen word from earlier.

He lets out a chuckle. I love that sound. "Good."

We eat the rest of our meal in mostly silence, other than the few statements about how good our meal is. I didn't realize how hungry I was until my plate is completely cleared. Miss hot-leggy-ponytail-waitress is back and clears our plates. Before leaving she _accidently _drops a fork on the other side of Christian so she has to practically put her chest in his lap. To his credit Christian continues to hold my gaze, never once even glancing at this tramp. _Take that!_

"We will have our check now please, and add a bottle of your finest chilled champagne to it as well." He hands her a black credit card and she leaves us once more.

I'm nervous again all of a sudden. Maybe it's just the unknown of the evening. "So what is next for our perfect evening?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise would it? But I will give you a hint." He grins so effortlessly at me, knowing just how to make those butterflies start up again. "Are you afraid of heights?"

Am I? "No, not particularly, but I don't know if I would go jumping out of a plane or anything."

Christian's eyes almost bug out of his head. Clearly he doesn't like that idea either, thankfully. "You do not have to worry, no potentially life threatening experiences tonight. Though, you do seem to test the limits of my heartbeat."

"I thought you didn't have a heart." I peer up at him through my lashes.

"I …"

I cut him off before he denies what I already know. I place my hand over his now. "Christian, you do."

"But how could you know?" he whispers, barley loud enough to hear, possibly meant to be a thought. Looking downwards he looks so lost for a moment, a different side I have yet to see, almost vulnerable.

"I know because," I pause willing him to look at me. "if you didn't have a heart, you wouldn't have saved me last night. You wouldn't have cared for me this morning. You certainly wouldn't have indulged in hot chocolate for a silly girl or played a game of questions. Most of all Christian," he finally looks up at me as a small smile graces his lips again, "I know you have a heart because since meeting you, mine has been beating harder and faster than ever in my life. Surly I can trust it would only beat like this for a man and heart worthy of it." I purposely sink my teeth into my lip, worried about his reaction to my confession.

Christians POV

I can feel my heart thumping against my chest, like Morse code trying to talk straight to Anastasia. Could she be right? Was my heart waiting for her to beat properly, to thaw it?

I wanted to wait for the right moment for this date to be exactly what I planned. After her words, nothing can stop me now. All I want is to taste her mouth again.

I stand up abruptly, which startles her a bit. She follows me as I walk around the table and reach for her hand. I'm standing so close to her that when I pull her to stand her body rubs against mine. Before she is even completely upright I grab her face with both my hands and find her lips. I inhale all her air and plunge into her mouth. She welcomes me with a deep moan while she curls her hands into my hair. I slide one hand down her neck, caressing her shoulders and continuing downwards until I land on the small of her back, pulling her even closer to me, molding our bodies. We explore each other's mouths once more, our tongues reuniting, which sends sparks to the tips of my toes.

This kiss holds meaning, meaning I can't quite figure out or don't want to in this moment. If my heart could escape to be with Ana's, it would be through this kiss.

It's Ana who breaks away first. "Wow," she whispers.

"Indeed." I take her hand once more. "Come, there is _more_." Hmm, maybe we forego the evening and just have more kissing…

We make our way back to the front. The hostess hands me my credit card. "The gentleman, Taylor, has already taken your champagne out. I do hope you both had a wonderful evening here." She then winks at Anastasia who is almost as red as a tomato. I feel like teenagers caught making out.

"It was lovely, thank you." Ana squeaks out. I nod and we leave.

Back in the car, en-route to our next destination, Ana looks puzzled.

"Trying to figure out what we are going to do?" She nods. "You won't guess sweetheart," I laugh a bit at her pout.

"I like that."

Now I'm puzzled. "What?"

She pauses, maybe regretting the statement.

"Sweetheart." She bites that lip again.

Pet names, really? How did I get here, and so fast? _Idiot._ Never, not once has it been anything but first and usually just last names. It's less messy, more formal. It's easy. Grr, Miss Steele is none of that. She makes it all very messy, confusing and this is probably the hardest thing I have ever approached in my entire life. But _sweetheart_ was effortless, comfortable even.

"Sweetheart." Just for good measure. Yup, still feels good. I smile at her sweet little grin. She scootches closer and curls against my shoulder. Maybe _she_ is effortless, once you take away all the contracts. Is it possible for someone like me to forego the paperwork?

"I like this, very much." Ana sighs contentedly into my chest.

"Me too," I place a gentle kiss on the top of her head.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n - Readers! Im so very sorry this took so long to finish/post. I have been super busy and well the holoidays didnt help. I got a new tablet for my birthday/xmas so I now can write whenever and wherever which is why im able to post this now! I hope you all had a great holiday and that you will still enjoy my update even though its been too long! (I made it extra long for you all!)

Christian's POV

The car comes to a halt in front of a seemingly ordinary, tall building.

Like a lost soul searching for its talisman I inhale Anastasia's sweet scent before taking her hand. I bring it to my lips and softly plant a kiss. "Ready?" She only nods and I slide out of the car, guiding her behind me.

"Hm." She has a funny, questioning look on her face, making me laugh a bit.

"It's not what you think. Or maybe it is? What are you thinking?" I lead her through the quiet lobby, nodding at the lone security officer behind his desk.

"You are taking me to some top secret cult meeting for millionaires?" She bites down on her lip again. Does she really think like this? It's so adorable. "Christian, I assure you I would make a horrible sacrifice!"

The elevator dings and I quickly pull her in after me so I catch her against my body once again. Her warmth slowly seeps through her clothes and it feels like it's attempting to melt my cold soul.

"Two things, Miss Steele. The first is I'm a Billionaire, not Millionaire." I pause, taking in her shocked face as she gnaws at her swollen lip. I lean down so my mouth is just out of reach of hers. She sucks in a breath, releasing her lip and looks right into my eyes. "Second, I don't want to sacrifice you, for anything in the world." I smile, softly kissing her again. I cannot keep my mouth off of her. _I wonder what the rest of her tastes like. _Releasing her, I take her hand again, awaiting the elevator to reach its destination on the top floor. I take a few deep breaths._ Slow Grey, slow. She deserves this._

As we step out I nod again to the elderly man beside the door. "Is she ready to go?"

"Yes sir, though I'm afraid the impending rain may be back sooner than predicted."

"Then we better hurry." He nods my way and I look to Ana.

"This," I open the door revealing one of my most prized possessions, "is Charlie Tango."

She gasps. "You have a helicopter?" Her eyes are so wide, taking in my stunning white Eurocopter with _Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._ displayed along the side.

"I do. This is one of the things I eluded too in your interview when you asked what I liked to do to 'chill out'. I love to fly," I confess.

"Wait, you're going to fly? Not Taylor, or..?" She looks nervous. Does she not trust me? _She still doesn't know you._

"No, it's just you and me sweetheart. Are you afraid? I can assure you I'm certified and more than able to keep you safe." I squeeze her hand hoping to relay my confidence.

She turns slightly so she can look up at me, staring into my eyes for a moment. I'm instantly captured by her glorious gaze, answering any and all unspoken questions she is seeking from within me. There are no hesitations, no secrets, nothing held back. "I trust you," she whispers.

She says it like she knows everything, all the darkness. She isn't afraid of the unknown and trusts the man I am in front of her. Is this really me? I don't feel like I'm deceiving her but there is a lot of my past I haven't revealed. Do I have to?

"Good." Leading her over to the helicopter, she tries to get into the back. "Cute Ana, but you're riding up front with me." I kiss her hand and help her into the seat, getting a glimpse of her perfect ass bent in front of me before she slips into the seat.

"Allow me." I start strapping her into the seat. It feels incredible to have her body at my will beneath the restraints. She is so small and delicate. When I'm satisfied she is secure I take a moment, running my fingers down her check and over her lips, relishing in the electrical pulse it sends through my body. I hear her softly groan as I pull away. "I will be back," I grin. "I must confess since getting to hold your hand in my office I crave the feeling." She blushes and stares down, leaving me wondering if she feels it too. Her deep crimson gives me a pretty good clue.

I finally sit back in my chair and wonder how long I was holding Ana. I look out at the reality before me and see it's now a complete downpour. Crap, even if tower was still allowing flights I don't think I'm willing to chance Ana's safety in this weather.

I throw on my headset, "Sea-Tac Tower this is Charlie Tango, looking for weather clearance lift off from Seattle building Golf Eco-Eco." I get an immediate response. "Charlie Tango this is Seattle Sea-Tac Tower, all small commercial planes and helicopters are grounded for the time being. Please submit for a new flight plan. One will be granted when and if the grounding is released." _Fuck._

I look over at Anastasia nervously glancing out the window. I take my head set off, feeling like a jerk. What a date gone wrong; I don't even have a back-up plan. "Ana, Sea-Tac has grounded our flight in light of this lovely storm." I swallow. "I'm sorry, it looks like our first date is going to be cut short."

Instead of the let down look I was expecting to see, her face changes from nervous to mischievous.

"Why does it have to be cut short? Is Taylor still around?" I nod, what the hell does she want Taylor for?

"Can you dial his number for me? I just want to ask him a question." She smirks, obviously knowing this is bothering me.

I hand Ana my phone. "Number 2, speed dial."

"Hey Taylor, this is Ana. Do you still have that bottle of Champagne handy? I'm guessing you're lurking somewhere close. Yes we are grounded." She giggles a bit making me smile and roll my eyes. "Sure that works, thanks Taylor see you in a minute." Her voice is so light and happy it's hard not to feel the same way.

"So, Miss Steele, what's this brilliant plan of yours?"

She starts to unfasten her harness then looks up at me fluttering her eyelashes in an over-dramatic fashion.

"Want to jump in the back of your Helicopter and make out, Mr. Grey?" Before she is even able to finish the sentence a laugh bubbles out of her and I follow suit.

"That is a sentence I have never heard before, but enjoyed hearing it thoroughly."

"Never?" She tilts her head to the side inquiring. "I figured being Mr. Moneybags like you are, you would be fighting the ladies off your 'helicopter' with a stick." Her unreserved honesty is so abhorrent to me, but with her it doesn't seem to bother me.

"No Ana, besides none of my….'relationship' partners were aware of Charlie Tango. You, Miss, are the first to see her.

"Seems we are discovering all different types of firsts we can do together." Sinking her teeth in her lips with this comment is my undoing. I finish removing her restraints and lift her into my lap so I can feel her again.

I run my nose along the side of her soft jaw. She tilts her head, granting access to her long silky neck. I inhale more of her beautiful, alluring scent. As I start to place soft kisses on it there is a knock at the side door. "Taylor," I grumble.

"Oh good," Ana goes to get up, squirming to get out of my lap, which leaves its own impression. She opens the door and accepts something from Taylor. "Thank you so much, sorry you got wet." And with a curt nod to me he shuts the door.

"I think we will be more comfortable back here, care to join me?" Raising an eyebrow, Ana holds up the Champagne and a platter of cheese and fruit. Perfect.

We get comfortable facing each other on the back seat. I pour us each a glass and then we sit back, staring at each other.

_How did we get here, sitting like two normal people making the best of an evening gone different than planned? She is so easily pleased, no big expense, no sparkles, just us. It's refreshing. Does she have any idea how disarmed I feel round her? My prized control hanging on by a thread?_

"So," Ana breaks my thoughts. "Feel like picking up from where we left off before I had to leave for work?" She blushes, obviously thinking about where the question game lead to.

"Which part?" I give her a seductive look, hopefully indicating where I want to start.

"Um, the question part? I would really like to get to know Christian a little more."

Taking her hand in mine, I rub my thumb back and forth. "Sure Ana, what do you want to know? You go first."

"This is guessing you're like most men, favorite sport?"

"I'm definitely not like most men," I say looking down. _Why do I feel so ashamed of my lifestyle all of a sudden? Maybe she is just too pure to hear it. _"But I do love to watch baseball. The Mariners are my favorite team. Though, boxing would be a close second."

"You know what's awesome?" With a huge smile on her face, she says, "I actually didn't blush when I asked that question!" We both laugh. God it feels so good to laugh like this.

I lean forward and place a soft, chase kiss on her lips. "For not blushing." I smile at her lit-up eyes.

"My turn, did you play any sports as a child?" I take a sip of champagne.

"I tried, but failed horribly. I always wanted to be able to play on a team but I guess it was just not meant to be for me and my uncoordinated-ness." She shrugs. "You?"

"I did kick-boxing growing up and still do a bit with my trainer. Mom required we all learned a foreign language, musical instrument and a martial art. From that I also speak fluent French and play the piano."

"Oh I would love to hear you sometime, I love hearing music from a great pianist and I have no doubt you are great in all things you do."

"I strive to be." I grin knowing my hidden talents. "Oh, I also used to row. I haven't done anything competitively since leaving Harvard."

"Why did you leave Harvard?"

I shrug. "It was time. I didn't feel like I had anything left to learn that I couldn't do on my own through experience. I was over being told how I could do business versus just going out and doing it." For the first time in a long time I'm so at ease with idle talk. It's not forced or prodding, just two people learning about each other.

"My turn, what are you going to do after graduation?"

"Kate's parents bought her a place in Seattle. We are moving this Saturday, after graduation actually. Then hopefully I will get some interviews fast for a position."

Seattle. She will be so much closer!

"That's great, I live in Seattle close to Pike Place. Where are you applying to? Did you think about GEH?"

"I'm pretty sure our place is right around the corner from Pike Place actually. I don't think I will be applying to GEH," she smiles nervously.

"Oh, why is that? What's so wrong with my company?" I ask teasingly.

"Oh nothing," she gnaws on her lip for a second, gathering what she wants to say.

"Hey." I tilt her chin up. "I was just teasing you. What is it?"

"I just...if something was maybe possibly going to happen here," she points from me to her, "I just didn't think it was morally right to work for my...well, yeah."

"Your what?" I ask confused.

"Well to be honest, I don't even think either of us knows what this is yet, so how about we leave it untitled for now." She pauses a second, looking at me. "Anyway, I'm going to be applying to some publishing houses. I did major in English after all."

What do I want from Anastasia? Do I want her as a Sub? Not really, aside from the fact I'm certain it's not for her. I am actually enjoying this different thing we have going. But what else is there for a man like me?

"Well I think anyone who doesn't hire a bright young woman like you is an idiot, so I don't think it will be too hard for you to get something fast." I go back to rhythmically rubbing her hand.

She takes a grape and pops it into her mouth, much like she did at lunch. "How about we dig a bit deeper with these questions? If you could change one thing about your body, what would it be?"

"That's easy, my scars." My dark confession has broken through its guarded cage and out of my mouth before I even realize it.

She cocks her head to the side, obviously reading the panic on my face that I'm trying so hard to cover up. "What scars? If you don't want to explain, you don't have to, I just didn't expect that answer."

I take a few deep breaths, closing my eyes. _I told her I would be honest. Is she going to think I'm a monster? No, I don't think she will._ I suddenly want to tell her, I want her to know, it's a way to show my limits to her. I swallow.

"Bear with me here. Outside my family and doctor, this will be the first time showing or explaining this." I take my frustratingly shaky fingers and loosen my tie, undo a few buttons on my shirt and open it, revealing the prominent scars scattered on my chest. I feel my heart start to race.

I can't describe this moment; intimate, maybe. Ana leans forward. Not to touch but to look, and I feel so naked, bared to her. Yet I sit still, allowing her this moment to take it all in.

"Burn marks," she whispers and I nod.

"From your birth parents?" she whispers and I nod once again. I'm trying to find the words to explain to her.

I clear my throat and let go of my shirt so it hangs open. "My birth mother was a crack whore and her pimp used to stub out his cigarettes on my chest…and back." It feels good to tell her and, even better when I look into her eyes expecting to see pity but instead it's something else. She speaks before I can grasp it.

"I truly am sorry your mother didn't protect you Christian, she lost out on what an incredible man you have become. But," she pauses, finding her bearings. "Our scars, both mentally and physically make us the people we are. Good or bad, they are a part of us and you should never want to change that. Use them as fuel, not as chains to your past."

God was this woman made just for me?

She moves closer to me and suddenly the air changes; the sparks are all around us, encasing us in our bubble once more. With the pounding rain on the helicopter and the illuminated sky around us, it's a world of our own. I part my mouth to get more air, realizing I'm about to ask her to do something that has only ever been panic for me. Right now, though, I'm not afraid.

I bring her hand up and turn the palm towards me. I look right into her eyes and know instantly she will do only as I ask. "Do something for me?" She nods. I move her hand forward and hover it over my chest. "Just don't move." I barely croak out.

I close my eyes._ "You're nothing but a worthless waste of space, you pathetic son of a bitch. You will never amount to anything, so get used to this shit life cause you dont deserve anything but it."_

"I promise, and you can trust me on that." Anastasia startles me from my unpleasant memory. Her eyes wide open, granting me all access to herself. I do trust her. I have no idea why and that frustrates mebut I know she is here with me in the moment.

I take a deep breath and place her soft, tiny hand on my chest between my scars.

I expect to flich, to tense up or lash out. I expect to want her away from me and resent even considering this absurd idea. I didn't expect this feeling. This foreign feeling, like her touch was taking away the pain, healing me. On top of everything else, having her skin on my bare chest was an extreme turn-on.

Anastasia's POV

I have no idea how we got right here, but I feel incredibly close to this man I barely know. He looks nothing like the CEO I met in his office, nor the relaxed man I have caught glimpses of over the last day. He looks lost and vulnerable, confused even. His eyes are closed, but the pain etched in the lines of his perfect face tells me this is extremely difficult for him. All I want to do right now is take away his pain and make his past go away.

He opens his wary but almost intrigued grey eyes, glancing down at my hand. His heart that has been beating so hard against my hand is starting to slow. He slowly removes my hand and kisses the palm with his soft lips, instantly making me want his mouth on mine once more.

Obviously reading my thoughts again he leans forward, moves his hands to either side of my face and delicately kisses me. His lips are so warm and inviting. His kiss is soft, slowly molding our two mouths into one. I let my mind wander to what his kiss would feel like all over my body. This man makes me feel as if I'm out of my own skin, a different me. But yet im so comfortable, here, with him. I dont want to be anywhere else but in his grasp.

He breaks our union but stays so close I can feel his warm breath tickling my lips. We both stay still, motionless but for the rise and fall of our chests, almost to the same beat as the falling rain against the windows. I finally open my eyes and raise my gaze to Christian's soft stare. Our eyes dart back and forth to one another. Unspoken questions are left unanswered, but it doesnt matter. What matters is what we are experiencing right here, in this moment. I have always read and dreamt about my perfect romantic moment. Right now I'm unexpectedly living in the middle of it.

Then, his almost-silent plea. "Please spend the night with me Anastasia."


	10. Chapter 10

Ahhh! A Chapter. Those who enjoy the story I'm so very sorry it has taken so long to post this. I hope it hasn't been to long that some of you are over it and that it lives up to the wait. Remember this is loosely tied to the book I try to stay within the same time frame but my characters will develop a lot differently than the book. I hope you all still enjoy it and thank you so very much for the reviews, PM's favorites all of it keeps me going!

Chapter 10

Ana's POV

I feel my body ignite with his question. I place my forehead against his, taking a deep shuddering breath. I don't need to think about it, I don't need to worry about my decision because I already know what it is and I know it feels so right.

"Okay," I whisper.

His wide grey eyes shoot up into my waiting glance, a small smile on my lips.

"Okay?" He is almost pleading, unsure that he heard me correctly. I nod and he breathes deeply, closing his eyes at the same time like he is relishing this moment, our moment.

"Come." His eyes shoot open and just like that he is pulling my hand forward as he opens the helicopter door unveiling a torrential down poor. His mischievous smile makes me giggle. "We will have to make a run for it. Ready?"

I nod. He gracefully jumps out, pulling me along beside him. We make it two steps from the warmth of our bubble when he turns me into his body, holding me close with the rain pouring over us both.

I have read about these moments, the moments that are too powerful for words. Their magnitude is indescribable. It's entirely emotion; a look, a touch, a feeling so deep it melts away all reservations. You want to share it with everyone but yet you hold it dear to yourself; it's only meant for the two of you.

He leans down, drenching me with the rain in his hair, making me laugh. His smile grows as he suddenly picks me up by the waist and spins me in the air. My hands are on his shoulders and he raises me above his head. We are soaking wet smiles moving in slow motion. He lowers me slowly. Sliding down his chiseled chest I realize he didn't button his shirt. The skin contact sends me into overdrive and I can't help myself. I grab his hair and claim his mouth, pouring everything I feel in this magical moment into this kiss, and feel it given right back to me as Christian kisses me back.

"Is this real?" Christian breaks our kiss to question, but quickly rejoins our lips again.

"Yes." It is all I can think to respond as I gasp another breath of air. This is so overwhelmingly real it's scary.

With that he grabs my thighs and wraps them around his waist as he moves us forward. Still keeping his lips joined with mine. All of a sudden we are out of the rain and in the warmth of the elevator. I break our kiss and look down into his eyes as he is still holding me.

"The things you are doing to me Anastasia…Wow." He runs his nose gently along my jaw, making me shiver.

In his embrace I suddenly feel nervous. He still doesn't know how inexperienced I am. What if I'm not enough for him? What if I'm horrible? I wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close. He embraces me around my back and we hold each other, both clearly overrun by an array of emotions.

I softly kiss his cheek. "I think I can walk now," I whisper.

"That doesn't mean I'm ready to let you," he whispers back. The elevator pings and I start giggling as he carries me over to Taylor and the open door of his SUV. He sets me down, and I climb into the car as Christian tells Taylor to take us back to the Heathman.

Am I really about to do this? What is going on with me? I can't stop thinking about his chest and his lips and his warm breath on my skin. _You want this. _I'm terrified I won't please him. He is probably so much more experienced than me. _Obviously, he is a god, probably has women beating his door down to have sex with him and you have done nothing!_

Christian slides in next to me and wraps a blanket around my shoulders.

"The hotel is just around the corner so no need to put on a strip show…Yet." He winks at me.

I am guessing I resemble a drowned rat, so I try to just stare out the window, but the slow circles Christian traces on my hand keep drawing my gaze back.

The drive is short. Before I even have time to register how fast everything is moving, we are walking into the living room of Christian's hotel room.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" he asks as he takes the now-wet blanket off my shoulders.

"Please. I'm just going to use the rest room." He gives me one of those rare but award winning smiles and I turn towards the bedroom in desperate need of the space to clear my head.

Ugh, it's worse than I thought when I look into the mirror. My normally pale reflection is flushed with my soaked hair plastered to my forehead, completely lifeless. The little make up I had is now smudged around my eyes and my clothes have become one with my skin.

As I am washing my hands, I stare at my reflection. What does he see in me? I'm like a peasant in rags while he is a royal surrounded by riches and the world's beauties. What on earth does he want with me? I can't possibly give him what he desires, can I? _I want to._

I start rubbing the smudges under my eyes when my mind flashes to his touch. I can still feel the tingles his finger tips left in their trail down my cheek. Carressing my own cheek, imagining him there, I move my fingers to my lips. My god can he kiss. I have barely had enough time to stop and think about the whirlwind the last day has been, but there is no way I will ever forget that man's kiss. He shot bolts of electricity from his body into mine using only his lips. He was gentle and caring, but so passionate at the same time, like he was telling my body he was going to worship it.

I know coming in here away from god's gift, also known as Christian Grey, I had intentions of reviewing all the reasons why giving myself to him would be a bad choice. Now that I'm in here, all I can do is think about everything I want him to do to me. I have never in my life felt like this towards a man. Even if I'm horrible and he never wants to see me again, I can always remember his kiss.

In a surge of confidence I didn't know I possessed, I peel my soaked clothes off and toss them into a heap on the floor. I grab the white, incredibly soft robe off the door and pull it around me loosely, tying the belt. I comb my fingers through my still-wet hair and toss it to one side so it hangs down my shoulders, showing off the natural curl throughout. With one last look in the mirror I see a seemingly confident woman with smokey sultry eyes staring back at me. _Maybe I can do this_. I take a deep breath, trying to hang onto that feeling, bite my lip and leave to embrace the evening.

I stop at the bedroom door and my breath catches as I'm graced with a magnifigant scene, something Michelangelo would have stunned millions with in marble. The lights are off, the fire the only illumination of the room with the curtains now drawn blocking out the city. His back is tuned to me, so he is unaware of my shameless voyeurism while he fiddles with his iPod. He has removed his sodden shirt so his glorious naked back is glowing in the light of the fire. I watch as a single bead of water drips from his hair onto his shoulder. Time slows, almost stops as this little bead hits his toned shoulder and makes its way down his sculptured muscles. When it hits the small of his back and the indent above his pants I feel my whole body awaken and quiver. I gasp as I realize I have been holding my breath all this time.

Christian's POV

I hear her inhale then turn towards her, and I'm rewarded with a vision of beauty. Anastasia is leaning on the door frame looking so fucking sexy in that robe. Her long silky legs are crossed at her ankles, the smallest bend at one knee making the robe hang slightly parted. I feel my heart start to race as I imagine opening it more to reveal its hidden treasures. I drag my eyes slowly up hey body shamelessly. Her hair is tousled and wet, very enticing. My eyes lock onto her alluring gaze as she sinks her teeth down on her juicy bottom lip, and it takes everything in me to contain my growl.

I push play and the sounds of violin strings start all around us. I want to dance with this beautiful creature and "Secrets" by One Republic seemed almost poetic after this evening. I watch her eyes start to gleam as she recognizes the song. I slowly approach her, unable to break eye contact. If I wait a single second more to touch her I might die. I reach up and release her lip from the clutches of her teeth.

"You've taken my breath away Anastasia, you're an Aphrodite." I bring her hand up to my lips, kissing it gently. "Dance with me?"

She nods, granting me access to pull her flush against my body.

"I'm not much of a dancer," she whispers in my ear, sending a shiver down my spine.

"I am. Trust me and I will lead you," I whisper back barely able to speak with her so close to me.

As the song hits the chorus, I place one hand in the small of her back while I grasp her tiny delicate hand in my other. I sweep her in a circle, moving her body in unison with my own. Elena taught me how to guide, but I have never wanted to support any other women in my hold the way I desire Ana. _I'm gonna give all my secrets away_, the song screams.

I have spent over 20 years mastering my defenses against anyone and everyone who may try to break through my barriers, to protect them from the darkness that I truly am. Yet this girl, this amazing young woman has completely beguiled me in a way no other ever has. When I'm talking to her, I don't want to hide; I don't need to pretend. I know I still have to shield her from the real deep shit, but she makes me almost feel normal.

She looks up at me, lifting the corner of her mouth into a small smile before laying her head back down. "I will cherish your secrets, for they are a window into your soul." I almost miss it, I almost dont hear the words that bring me solace.

The song ends, my iPod shuffles and some classical music strings on. All the while I continue to slowly move Ana around on the living room floor. I feel her adjust her body against mine and it's the first time I take note that she is against my bare chest, touching me in a way no other human has. I tense for a second and she feels it. She looks up at my face, but before she can read it I claim her mouth with my own. I want her, I need her right now and I'm going to have her. She responds to my kiss, moaning into my mouth as she wraps her arms around my neck. I take this opening and let my hands travel down her back until they reach her fantastic ass that has just the robe over it. I reach farther and grab her thighs, lifting her up as I did earlier on the roof. Like the good girl she is she wraps her legs around my waist. I growl into her mouth as she grinds against my now straining pants. "Do you want this baby?" I plea as I take a breath.

"Oh god, yes Christian." She lunges, kissing me so passionately I think my zipper may pop. This incredible, stunning woman wants me. I dont think I have ever been so turned on by that desire before, but fuck I want her so much too. Screw all the other shit, I need this, I need to feel her. I carry her into the bedroom.

Standing at the foot of the bed, I run my hand up her calf. Having her legs around me has opened the robe up so I can feel her skin. I continue my journey up her smooth legs, using all my restraint to move slowly so I can enjoy every feeling. I reach her ass and am stunned. "You're not wearing panties?" I huskily croak out. _She was just standing there with nothing under her robe._

Her eyes almost black with lust, this shy, sweet, innocent girl sinks her teeth into her swollen lips once more while she looks into my eyes and shakes her head slowly.

"Fuck, I have to see this." I place Ana on the floor and take a small step back, all whilst holding the belt on the robe so it pulls taut. With one last look into her face to make sure she is okay I give the belt a pull and it unties, opening slightly but still hiding what I desire to see. I reach forward and slowly trace my finger tips down the curve of her neck on both sides until I reach the lapels of the robe. I lean down and place a soft kiss on her mouth while I slide the white cloth down her shoulders and into a heap at her feet. I feel her rapid breath on my mouth as I pull away to finally look at her body. She is even more glorious than I imagined standing in the low light of my room, completely naked, though I notice she is looking down. I grab her chin and tilt it up. "Hey, please hear me Anastasia. You are incredibly sexy. Don't be ashamed at all. I am a lucky, lucky man."

She stares at me with the biggest doe eyes I have ever seen, like she is a deer caught in the headlights. Maybe she has only done this a couple times. If I'm honest, I have never done _this_ before. I dont know if I'm capable of making love, but for Anastasia I will try. I clasp the back of her head with my hand while using my body to gently lay her on the bed. Planting kisses down her neck, I inhale her sweet scent. "Fuck, Anastasia, you smell divine." I move to the front of her neck, licking and kissing as I go. I hear her moan and she arches her back, exposing her neck completly to me. She is so responsive; this is going to be fun. I smile against her skin. "I'm going to kiss you everywhere, Anastasia. Worship your body."

So I start my assault. I move my mouth down her chest as it rises and falls rapidly. After what suddenly feels like a lifetime of waiting I reach her perfect mounds. I gently grab her left breast while I suck her right nipple into my mouth. I relish in the sounds her body is making for me while I bite and suck, first one perfectly pink and hard nipple, then the other. Her body is my puppet and I'm the fucking master as I watch her bow off the bed. I have only begun to learn her body but I'm almost certain she is close to orgasm which is a fucking first for me this way.

"Do you want me to make you come like this Anasatsia?" I growl out.

"Please," she moans.

"You got it baby." I continue my assault on her breasts, licking and pulling her nipples with my teeth and fingers until I feel her entire body stiffen completely. "Come for me Ana." And my god does she obey, she orgasms like it's the first one she has ever had. Her face contorts and she convulses as she flies over the edge with so much intensity, screaming my name on her way down.

I feel like a fucking god and we haven't even got to the best part yet. I move back up her body, running my tongue along her jaw until I reach her lips once more. She is breathing so fast and still sqeauking out little moans as she comes down to earth. I start to kiss her again, absorbing her remaining moans with my mouth.

She breaks the kiss to catch a breath. "Christian that was...oh god, amazing."

"I know baby, your body likes me." I flash her a devilish smile.

"I...I have never."

"Shhh baby I know." Fucking boys she has been dealing with, greedy bastards. I wonder if she has never had an orgasm, or just never that intensely. It's not possible she hasn't altogether, I'm sure she has just been left to her own devices.

Fuck I need to take off my pants; I'm so turned on after that performance. I don't know if I can hold out much longer. I desperatly want to taste her, but I_ need_ to bury myself inside her more. I kiss her again, feeling her heart start to beat rapidly. I press my body weight onto her, grinding my hips as I do which causes an anamalistic groan out of my throat.

I reach down to pop the button of my pants and then start to unzip, overly ready to set my raging member free. God I can't wait to be inside her, I bet she feels fucking fantastic.

"GET OFF ME...Christian please HELP me." I'm stunned into silence. I'm not connecting anything together, like I'm staring at a shattered window, trying to figure out what I'm looking at. Ana is thrashing around like a wild animal, her eyes tightly shut, but I can see the fear all over her face. She is screaming so loudly. Then I notice the long stream of tears down her cheeks, and my brain starts to function again. Fucking Jose.

I jump off her and grab her face. "Ana!" She doesn't respond. "ANA it's me! It's okay!" Still nothing.

Suddenly she shouts out, "Don't take this from me Jose, not my first time, not like this. Please no."

And she starts sobbing.

"Anastasia, it's Christian. I'm right here baby I...I saved you from Jose. You are safe. You are with me baby, come back to me. I will never let anyone hurt you." She finally opens her eyes in a state of shock. "It's okay baby. I'm right here. I will never let you go." I soothe.

"I...I.."

"Shh baby, it's okay." I rub little circles on her back and she curls towards me. I grab the blanket and toss it around her naked body.

"I'm so embarassed," she whispers. _Just wait until she hears one of your nightmares_. "I...it felt so amazing Christian, but something, maybe your weight on top of me, sent me right back to that night. Bu...But I remembered things I hadn't before." She looks up at me and her lip starts to quiver. I scoop her up in my arms and sit with my back against the head board, holding her against me like a child needing security.

"You need to talk about this Ana. I'm here and will listen. Holding it in will only hurt more."

"He would have done it, wouldn't he? If you hadn't come, if you hadn't saved me. God, I thought he was my friend." I hold her, not sure if I should speak or not.

"I remember how heavy he felt, like he was crushing all the air out of me. It brought back that night with..." _What!_

"With whom Ana, did something like this happen before?"

"N-n-no. Yes. Well, not really." She takes a deep breath, obviously considering going further, but I need to know now. My blood is on fire with anger at the thought of these slime balls taking advantage of her being intoxicated. _Fuck why would she put herself in those situations?_

"It was different Christian, I was younger. Sixteen."

FUCK.

"It was my mom's husband at the time, number 3."

Oh fucking no.

"He came onto me one night when my mom was working. He climbed onto me and was trying to rip my clothes off, so I just held my breath and waited. I waited till he gave me an opening, let his guard down. Then I kneed him as hard as I could in the groin."

I exhale loudly. Thank fuck. "You are so brave." She shrugs.

"I ran. I just ran until I got to a park and called my dad Ray. I didnt tell him the details, but told him I needed out of there, and he told me I could come live with him in Montesano. I never told my mom and thankfully it didn't work out with him, so I never had to see his horrid face again."

"Fuck, I could kill him, both of them. You dont deserve that Ana, no woman does. They are sick." _So are you. _

"Jose was so rough. Mean, even. I have never seen that side of him. It was just like number 3, him harshly ripping at my clothes. Only I couldn't tell my body how to react how to defend."

"You screamed at him Ana. You told him to get off and that you didn't want it, and you did defend. Ana you were just weakened from the alcohol; he was stronger than you." I pause, not sure if I should ask. "Ana, you shouted just now like it was something you said to Jose." I stare down at her and gulp. "You didn't want him to take your first time away like that." I inhale; it can't be, can it? "Your first time with what..." I watch as she blinks away the water that had pooled in her eyes.

"I'm ... I'm a virgin, Christian." She looks away. "I should have told you. I did try. I just I thought maybe you wouldn't..."

I bring her eyes back to mine. "Wouldn't what, exactly? Want you? Shit I'm not going to lie, I'm shocked. How? How is it even possible? Aside from everything else, you are an amazing person. How has some man not swept you off your feet?" She is pure, completely untouched. Is this real? Is God playing some evil trick on me? Someone has mistakenly sent me the precious gift that is Ana, and I sure as fuck will take it because I'm a greedy man. She could be completely mine in every way.

"You have," she whispers, completely knocking the wind from my chest.

"Before, was that your first orgasm?" She nods bitting her lip. "Explain how you have lived 21 years and never even gave yourself pleasure? Never mind it's irrelevant, that is such an incredible turn on Miss Steele." I watch as her face flushes.

"Listen, knowing you're a virgin is unexpected, but knowing you were willing to allow me the pleasure of taking it is very very sexy. I would like nothing more than to finish what we have started right now," I brush the hair off her cheek, "but you have to deal with Jose and these emotions first. Also, it shouldn't be in a hotel room like some cliche." I pause. I want this very much, I want her, but am I capable? "You deserve all the romance in the world, Anastasia. I'm not sure I can give that to you, but I'm willing to try." That's what I've been doing so far, and it seems to be working well. Isn't it?

"For now, let's rest. Tomorrow we will address Mr. Rodriguez."

I place Ana on the pillow. Standing, I remove my pants, revealing a still-prominent bulge in my boxers. I shrug and laugh a bit at Ana's big eyes. "It will go away, maybe." She giggles. Oh how that sound makes me feel.

I open a drawer, take out an under shirt and toss it to Ana. I turn slightly to offer her some modesty. I may have already seen her entirely exposed, but clearly she is emotional and I can be a gentleman. I climb in the bed, seeking the same solace I had last night sleeping with Ana.

"Turn on your side baby." She complies and I drape my arm over her hip, pulling her back flush against my chest. This feels so natural.

"Sleep now Anastasia." I nuzzle into her neck, closing my eyes.

The last thing I hear before I drift off is the soft, sweet voice of the angel I'm holding.

"Thank you Christian."


	11. Chapter 11

When you read this first part imagine a very distant whisper of a women's voice other then the lines of a sad 4 year old boy. A/n at the bottom!

Chapter 11

_"Christian...Chriiiistian...Christian darling, settle. Shhh, Mommy loves you. Mommy always loves you."_

_Pain. Darkness. Mommy is rubbing my hair but it's not making it go away like before. Man was very mad today, I was very bad. I didn't want Mommy screaming anymore. Man didn't like that. I was a bad boy so bad. _

_"Five...five, five five five. Stop no more not five."..._

_"Shhh baby boy I'm so sorry I'm so so sorry."_

_The light stick hurts so bad, why does man always have them? Why doesn't Mommy break them? Five, five times with the stick on my chest. Ow ow ow ow ow. Five owies. One Mommy can make better but not five, five is too many. _

_Hug hug hug hug hug it hurts but Mommy still hugs. It hurts but I want it I want Mommy._

_Silence. Darkness. Rocking. Pain, too much pain._

_"This is too much, God what am I supposed to do…?" Mommy sounds sad, more sad than normal._

"_Stay here baby boy...stay right here, please"._

_Suddenly I am on the cold sticky carpet, not the carpet again, I want Mommy..._

_My eyes are blurry, but I see her, I see where she is going. I know what happens in the bathroom. I need Mommy I need Mommy I need Mommy._

_Oh no, she is going to turn into Ghost Mommy. "NONONONO!" Bang bang bang bang bang on the door. Hear me Mommy. _

_"Want Mommy, come out MOMMY!" Bang bang bang _

_"Please Mommy please". Bang bang _

_"Mommy." _

_More pain, my knees. I'm on the floor again, the cold floor. My eyes are heavy. When will Mommy be done? _

_One more bang..."hug."_

_Crying, I hear Mommy crying. I'm lying on the stinky couch with Mommy. Her face is all wet but she doesn't look like the normal ghost. Different._

_"Hey baby boy. Mommy fixed it, that man won't hurt you anymore. They will find you, let them find you. They will love you, let them love you." Cold I feel cold Mommy feels very cold. Different Mommy sounds different._

_"Oh Christian one day remember that I tried to love you. I failed but I did try..._

_Cold. Quiet. Pain. Darkness._

_"Let her love you...Christian..."_

_Shivers. Pain. Darkness._

_"It will be okay baby..."_

_Shaking. Darkness._

_"Anastasia"_

_Light._

**Ana's POV**

From a dead sleep I wake to a distressed Christian. His face looks so pained, etched with many fears. _What has happened to this poor man to bring on such intense terrors?_ My heart tears a little as he starts moaning as if he is in physical pain.

"five..." He is mumbling, though I can make out a few words.

"ow...please...no...Mommy." At the sound of his distant, frightened voice, a chill courses through my entire body, causing the hairs on my arms to stand on end.

Christian starts thrashing in the sheets with such force I'm almost thrown from the bed. I jump up on my knees on the side of the bed and stare in horror. _What do I do? Do I wake him? Yell? Sit here and hold him till he wakes? Get up and pretend I was in the bathroom and didn't hear any of it? _With striking clarity I instinctively move over Christian's body in a straddle position placing one hand on each of his shoulders, only now realizing he is dripping with sweat.

"Christian..." I squeak out trying to sound soothing but definitely coming out as scared shitless. _Please wake up._

"It's okay, wake up, it's me...I'm right here." His movements all but stop from the vicious thrashing only seconds before.

"Open your eyes Christian...It's Anastasia." His eyes, full of fear, pop open suddenly as I say my name, like it was the talisman pulling him back from his demons.

He just stares at me, completely blank. I'm suddenly regretting mounting him now. It leaves me very vulnerable and awkward. He still seems a million miles away, oblivious to his surroundings.

"Hi...you had a...um, a nightmare, I guess...I was trying to...I ...um.." _I am completely lost on what to say_.

He slowly turns his head to the side and gazes at my hand, which is now more on his chest than his shoulder. I take a sharp breath, realizing I'm within his boundaries, and quickly remove my hand. I start to climb off him, very ungracefully, when two strong hands hold firm to my hips.

"Anastasia." My name flows through his lips like a prayer. I nod, reaffirming it's actually me he is seeing. His breathing has started to even a bit, though he is still staring at the place where my hand once was like he is confused at the vacancy it has left behind. Lazily his head turns back to me and our gazes finally lock. I can do nothing but stare into this beautiful, lost man's eyes while he slowly registers what has happened. I think I catch a hint of embarrassment before he swiftly puts his shields back up.

"Hi." It's barely a whisper. I bite my lip nervously.

"I'm…I'm sorry...I…" Christian chokes out before clearing his throat.

"Don't be, it's okay," I say, sounding much braver than I feel.

Then there is silence, silence so thick I want scream just to fill the void. I want to ask him what his nightmare was about, but I'm so terrified of the answer. Or worse, that he will shut me out completely.

"Hey, now we are even!" I blurt out trying to lighten the mood. By the crinkle of his eyebrows I can tell he is obviously confused.

"Well, I had my little episode earlier, now you had a nightmare. We both are in clear need of therapy or something." I giggle.

"You might just be my therapy, Miss Steele. Thank you for not running." _What did I do aside from straddling you and yelling?_ He flashes his beautiful smile at me and I can't help the feelings it ignites in my body.

"And you, mine Mr. Grey." I smile. "Besides, I would have got cold with no pants on running around Portland."

Swiftly Christian tosses me on my back and is completely covering my body with his.

"Such a terrible predicament for you." He grins evilly at me while catching my gaze in his trance. His eyes change in a blink. He looks forlorn and lifts some of his body weight off me. "You...you were crying. Please...don't cry for me Anastasia." He looks away.

I reach up and touch my cheeks, feeling the wet streams I was unaware of. Moving my hands to his face I caress his now-stubbly cheek. When he finally looks at me again, I am lost in his beautifully tortured eyes. "My tears, they were for your pain, Christian."

He takes a sharp breath, staring at me like I just told him the world was actually flat. _This man has so much pain. Has nobody ever seen it before? Has he never had someone show compassion to it?_ Shaking his head, he rolls off me and onto his side, pulling me close to him as he does.

Silence again, the kind where you think the other has something still to add, but nothing comes. I'm laying on his bicep, my body turned towards him but my arm is on my own hip. He is laying flat on his back, the arm I'm laying on stretched out while the other is covering his face. The rise and fall of his chest relaxes a bit. He must have fallen back to sleep. I start to raise my head to take a peek once more.

"Anastasia," he whispers. I take in a deep breath, startled and frozen in my spot.

"Mmhmm?"

"Will you…" He takes in a deep breath as well, obviously contemplating what he is about to ask. "I know you want to know what that was about, I do. For tonight...will you just hold me?" If my head wasn't so close to his I would have missed the last part.

I look up into his haunted grey eyes and know I need this as much as he does. I don't want to cause him pain, so I quickly make a plan in my head. I move my head from his arm to the crook of his shoulder, trying to stay off his chest as much as possible. I then bring my arm and drape it over his stomach. There I think I'm still in the comfort zone.

Christian takes another long, deep breath, exhaling very slowly. I briefly second guess my position, until his arm slides down my back and pulls me into his body even more. I'm now lying directly on his chiseled chest, listening to the soothing pound of his heart. My body tucked against his, my leg is now wrapped over his. I feel like I'm his cocoon, protecting him from anymore nightmares, though I feel completely protected at the same time. His strong arm is encasing my entire back, his hand coming to rest holding my hip.

That is how we stay, neither saying a word; no words are needed. We just hold each other. We both needed this closeness and protection with each other. After everything that's happened and with the fear of facing Jose tomorrow terrifying me, here in Christian's arms, I am completely safe. He will keep me safe. As if he can read my mind once again, he leans down, kisses my hair and though his voice sounds seconds from sleep again, he mumbles.

"Always. Sleep sweet, Anastasia."

A/n. Hello my awesome readers, I'm very sorry it was such a delay for this chapter and that this chapter was relatively short in comparison to my others. I had this and the next originally put together in 1 big chapter but as I wrote the daunting nightmare I felt it needed its own. I know this chapter probably shocked a few as it is far from the more romantic approach I have gone with but I felt it was needed. If it was hard to read know it was harder to write, it's not fun letting my mind live in a 4 year olds nightmare. Anyways I hope you liked it regardless of the bleakness. I have my other chapter ready to go up and you will see it surprisingly fast!


End file.
